El interior de la liga: Las relaciones de Jonia
by 2op4u
Summary: A petición de los invocadores todos los campeones han sido llevados a vivir en la academia de la guerra, pero la organización no llega a ser como se esperaban que fuera. A través de las facciones se verá como los campeones reaccionan ante situaciones en las que no se habían visto. La primera parte está ambientada en Jonia.
1. Chapter 1

**El triunvirato y la Orden Kinkou**

Capitulo 1:

En el nuevo templo de la orden Kinkou el triunvirato entrena como de costumbre. Kennen lanza sus shurikens con una velocidad y precisión tan certeras que sus objetivos no sabrían qué les ha pasado. No importa si están en movimiento o estáticos, él nunca falla. Akali agarrando sus kamas con fuerza acomete contra varios peleles a su alrededor. Cualquiera que viera a la ninja no pensaría que alguien tan hermosa pudiera ser tan letal. De mientras Shen practicaba con varios ninjas de la orden acometiendo contra él, al ser un estilo tan defensivo no tenía muchos problemas en acabar desarmando a todos y cada uno de ellos, su habilidad era inigualable y por muy defensivo que fuera eso no le quitaba de ser igual de letal que sus compañeros.

En medio del entrenamiento un hombre con una armadura ligera entra en la sala. Shen sin dejar de lado su entrenamiento desarma a todos sus contrincantes y les hace una señal para que se tomen un descanso. El ninja se acerca al hombre de la armadura mientras lo observa.

-¿Qué quiere la liga de nosotros?-Shen habló al analizar su ropa.

-Es un mensaje para todos los campeones, un nuevo trato, los detalles están en esta carta-saca una carta de un compartimento del brazo y se la entrega-también está dirigida a ellos dos.

Los dos ninjas se quedan mirando curiosos a Shen y al mensajero mientras entrega la carta, se despiden y el mensajero se va a la vez que el ninja empieza a leer.

-¿Qué dice?-Kennen como un rayo se sube al hombro de Shen-¿Qué clase de trato es? No nos mantengas en vilo-el yordle está totalmente impaciente por saber que pasa.

Akali se acerca tranquilamente hacia sus compañeros para saber de qué va la cosa. Shen hace una señal al resto de ninjas y empiezan a recoger.

-¿Entonces de que se trata?-pregunta Akali con voz serena.

-Eso, di, ¿qué pasa con la carta?-Kennen se pone cada vez más inquieto, Akali lo coge-¡suéltame!-Akali lo deja en el suelo.

-Tranquilízate un poco, algún día te va a dar algo.

-Ya veo…-Shen guarda la carta-nos ofrecen establecimiento en la liga misma, así no habrán problemas con las invocaciones, además nos ofrecerán un dispositivo de teleportación en caso de tener que irnos a algún lugar.

Se queda mirando a sus compañeros esperando una respuesta mientras ellos meditan la propuesta de la liga, el salón está completamente vacío.

-Me parece un tanto egoísta por su parte-dice Akali un poco molesta-pero me parece bien.

-A mi me vale, en este templo todo el mundo conoce mis bromas-Kennen se impacienta-¿nos vamos ya?

Shen les hizo una señal para que recogieran sus cosas y se pusieron en marcha, de camino les explicó que las habitaciones estarían separadas por géneros y que eran de dos a cuatro personas. Kennen y Shen enseguida pensaron en compartir habitación, pero Akali se puso algo nerviosa al pensar que tendría que compartir habitación con alguien nuevo.

Llegaron a la liga y vieron a varios campeones vagando por ahí, parecían haber cogido habitación, aunque para su sorpresa todos ya tenían menos ellos tres. En cuanto les dieron habitación Shen y Kennen les tocó en diferentes localizaciones y Akali se alivió un poco de no ser la única que estaría con alguien diferente.

Los tres acordaron verse en el jardín después de instalarse y se despidieron. Cuando cada uno llegó a la puerta de sus respectivas habitaciones entraron sin saber que se encontrarían al otro lado.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

Kennen se quedó mirando la puerta de su nueva habitación. Suelta un suspiro por el hecho de no poder estar con su compañero y abre la puerta. Cuando entra se queda admirando el salón, grande, bastante grande para el yordle. En medio hay una mesa con varias sillas y un sofá, en uno de los laterales se ve una pequeña cocina, y al otro varias estanterías con libros. Después de admirar la sala se percata de que en el sofá hay alguien sentado. Mientras Kennen mira a su nuevo compañero Fizz le saluda moviendo una mano. Le devuelve el saludo.

-¿Tu vivirás conmigo? Esperaba otra cosa-se pone de pie en el sofá y señala una puerta que hay detrás suyo-esa es mi habitación, ya me he instalado-señala otra que está a un par de metros de distancia- puedes instalarte ahí.

-De acuerdo-Kennen se dispuso a entrar en si habitación mientras pensaba que no estaría en tan mal compañía.

Justo cuando se dispone a abrir la puerta Fizz sale corriendo mientras suelta una pequeña risa, Kennen se da la vuelta.

-¿Qué le ha dado?-justo cuando se abre la puerta de su cuarto un tentáculo bastante más grande que una persona coge a Kennen y este se pone a gritar-¡Fizz! ¡Vuelve aquí!-mientras el pequeño bromista está en el pasillo riendo sin parar.

De mientras Akali tiene un ligero problema: nunca había vivido con alguien que no fuera un compañero ninja. Ligeramente nerviosa por quien se pudiera encontrar al otro lado traga saliva y abre la puerta. Se encuentra un ambiente muy tranquilo, sereno y estable. Akali se relaja al hacer una pequeña respiración profunda. El apartamento era igual que el de su compañero, mesa con sillas, un sofá, la cocina a un lado y las estanterías al otro y dos puertas separadas por un par de metros en el fondo.

Una de las puertas se empieza a abrir y aparece Karma tan apacible como siempre. Le dedica un saludo cortés a su nueva compañera.

-Buenos días, es un honor compartir habitación contigo-agacha ligeramente la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Me alegro de haberme encontrado contigo-le responde también con el mismo gesto-supongo que esa de ahí es mi habitación.

Karma asiente y Akali se lleva todas sus pertenencias al interior. La habitación tiene un tamaño considerable, un pequeño escritorio, una cama y otra puerta que daba al cuarto de baño. Akali dejó sus cosas y salió enseguida a reunirse con sus compañeros en el jardín.

Shen llega a su nuevo apartamento, abre la puerta sin dudar un segundo, la misma distribución que las anteriores salas, pero se encuentra con algo que no tenía planeado: Zed. El oscuro ninja se encuentra sentado en el sofá con la cabeza apoyada en un puño en una posición de superioridad.

-Zed-el ninja cierra la puerta detrás de él.

-Shen… supongo que será mejor tenerte a ti aquí que al sucio trozo de pescado-Shen se extraña al escuchar eso-la tuya es la de la derecha

-Gracias-Shen empieza a moverse hacia su habitación.

La tensión que flotaba en el aire se podría cortar con las cuchillas de Zed, el único sonido que se oye son la respiración de los dos ninjas y los pasos de Shen mientras entra en su habitación, deja las cosas que trajo con él y vuelve a salir.

-Tienes suerte de que asesinar a un campeón sea penado con la muerte, si no ni siquiera habrías tenido la oportunidad de hablar.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo, ahora mismo eres un problema menor de la Orden Kinkou-Zed suelta un bufido, algo frustrado.

El ninja totalmente sereno aunque algo tenso después del ambiente del interior cierra la puerta y se dirige hacia el jardín.

**N/A: a partir de ahora intentaré subir uno o dos capítulos por semana, ahora que el primer trimestre ha acabado y viene navidad tendré bastante tiempo, si veo que alguna vez tardaré mas de lo previsto colgaré un aviso, disfrutadlo ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

Por el jardín hay varios campeones paseando, mirando el paisaje y algunos meditando, Akali se encuentra sentada en un banco esperando a sus dos compañeros.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?-cruza las piernas mientras mueve un pie impaciente y ve a Shen acercarse-Por fin alguien

Shen se sienta al lado de Akali y mira a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde está…?-es interrumpido por su compañera.

-Aún no ha venido-cruza también los brazos-no creo que tome tanto tiempo dejar algunas cosas.

Al poco rato aparece Kennen algo cansado, humedo y con la ropa hecha polvo. Sus dos compañeros se lo quedan mirando y Akali se aguanta un momento la risa.

-No hace gracia…-aún molesto por la broma de su nuevo compañero-Fizz ha metido una especie de kraken en mi habitación… aunque creo que era una cría…

-¿Fizz? Más te vale estar preparado, he oído que en Aguas Estancadas están hartos de él.

-¿A vosotros con quién os ha tocado vivir?-intentando cambiar de tema.

-Por suerte Karma, me empezaba a temer que tuviera a alguna cabeza hueca como compañera-se queda mirando a Shen.

-Zed-lo dice de manera tranquila.

-¿¡Zed!?-el yordle se queda estupefacto-si quieres puedes…

-No hará falta, Zed se cambió de habitación para no estar con Fizz y en caso de que te metas tú intentará jugar con tu mente.

-Zed…-Akali aprieta los puños-¿como no lo has dicho antes? Yo misma te…

-No hay habitaciones mixtas, los inquilinos tienen que ser del mismo género

-Pero…-Akali le intenta reprochar a Shen-hmm…-acaba por aceptar lo que dice.

-Ahora deberíamos buscar el gimnasio, nos interrumpieron el entrenamiento a medias.

Los tres ninjas se dirigen a buscar el gimnasio, Kennen sigue algo preocupado por su compañero mientras que Akali continua frustrada por Zed."Deberíamos haberlo matado cuando pudimos" pensó ella, pero Shen no le haría caso. Pasaron el resto de la tarde entrenando de la misma manera que en el templo provisional de la orden y luego cada uno regresó a su lugar.

Akali tan pronto como acabó de comer le dio las gracias a Karma por la cena. Cuando Akali salió de su apartamento fue a dar una vuelta por la academia. Paseaba por los jardines admirando la luna y su reflejo en un pequeño estanque, pero esa paz que sentía al observar se vió perturbada por una figura que meditaba. En cuanto afinó un poco la vista pudo distinguir a Zed. Enfadada, Akali se acercó a él.

-¡Oye tu! ¿Por qué no le cambias la habitación a Kennen?-se queda esperando una respuesta.

-No me interesa ese sucio pescado, para sufrir las bromas jocosas de un mocoso me hubiera hecho padre de familia.

-Entonces busca a cualquier otro con el que compartir apartamento-Zed la mira de reojo des de detrás de la máscara.

-¿Qué es esto? Te estás preocupando por Shen… puede que aquel tiempo que pasaste… como decirlo… _entrenando_ no ha servido de mucho.

-Serás…-aprieta los dientes de rabia-tienes suerte de que…

-¿Asesinar a un campeón este recompensado con la muerte? Ni aun teniendo eso fuera del camino serias capaz de tocarme un pelo.

A Akali se le empieza a acelerar la respiración y aprieta los puños. Mientras Zed está orgulloso con lo que ha conseguido ella se marcha. Cuando llega a un apartamento empieza a picar con fuerza. Al poco Shen le abra llevando la máscara y pantalones, se ha quitado la armadura dejando el torso al aire. Tiene los abdominales definidos, hombros fuertes y una espalda ancha mientras brilla un poco a causa del sudor.

-¿Por qué estas enfadada?-totalmente seguro de que es la única razón por la que ha ido a por él.

-No entiendo porque te quedas aquí-Shen la invita a pasar y se van a su cuarto-es totalmente odioso y lo que hizo… ¡es imperdonable!

-Debes entender que todos nos podemos redimir-coge una tetera de un juego de té y le sirve una taza a Akali, ella la coge y empieza a beber para calmarse-ha cometido errores y estoy seguro de que hay alguna otra solución que no sea la muerte-se quita la máscara dejando ver todo su rostro, los ojos azules resaltan con su negro pelo-si te dejas llevar por la ira nunca veras que mas hay-empieza a hacer flexiones con una mano-intenta relajarte ¿Me ayudas con mis ejercicios?

-Sigo sin entenderlo-se sienta en la espalda de Shen y este sigue con el ejercicio-si no hubiera sido por él la orden aún tendría el templo y tu padre…-bebe un poco de té para relajarse y hace una respiración profunda-me pone de los nervios ese tipo.

-Comprendo lo que dices, pero matarle sería una solución peligrosa, el balance se podría quebrar, así que hasta que encuentre una solución viable esto se quedará como está.

Akali se resigna a lo que Shen dice y se queda un minuto más hasta que acaba de hacer flexiones y ambos se levantan.

-Gracias por tranquilizarme y perdón por cortarte el entrenamiento.

-No es nada, pásate mañana por la misma hora.

-¿M-Mañana?-se queda algo sorprendida y se sonroja un poco-¿P-Para qué?

-El peso extra que has añadido ha aumentado el esfuerzo necesario, así el ejercicio que hago se hace más productivo.

-Ah, v-vale… mañana volveré si te parece bien. A-Adios.

Se despiden cordialmente y Akali se va algo nerviosa aún por la proposición de Shen. "Por un momento pensé que diría otra cosa…" pensó mientras volvía a su apartamento.

**N/A: Como veo que estoy yendo bien de tiempo y aún me queda algo de hilo es probable que este fin de semana suba otro, pasadlo bien con estos ninjas ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:

2º día en la academia de la guerra.

Kennen se frota los ojos al levantarse de su cama, los rayos de luz que entran por la ventana lo dejan cegado, bosteza, abre la puerta y da un salto hacia atrás mientras un cubo de agua helada cae en frente suyo. El yordle mira fijamente a Fizz mientras este se come un pequeño pez. Se dirige a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno. Tan pronto acaba de freír un par de huevos se sienta en la mesa frente el pequeño gamberro y se queda mirándolo fijamente.

-¿En serio pensaste que caería en eso? Ningún ninja ha picado con ese truco y no será porque no lo intentara.

-Supongo que algunas veces se acierta y otras se falla-se queda mirando como empieza a comerse su plato y sonríe-y esta vez he acertado.

-¿Qué? Pero si ya te dije que lo del cubo…-nota como le empieza a picar la garganta y los ojos le empiezan a llorar ligeramente- ¡p-p-p-pica!

-Y esto-le enseña un pequeño pote de salsa picante-es lo que has utilizado para hacerte el desayuno-mientas se ríe de cómo Kennen corre por toda la habiación echando chispas-el cubo era para que bajaras la guardia.

-¡No tiene gracia!-abre el grifo del agua y empieza a beber hasta que se le pasa el picor y suspira-Te juro que esta…-no queda nadie en la sala-me ha dejado con la palabra en la boca…

Mientras Shen come algo de arroz con Zed en frente suyo. No se oye ni el volar de una mosca y la tensión sigue igual que el día anterior. Se miran de vez en cuando cara a cara mientras comen. Era totalmente lo opuesto, Zed tenía el pelo blanco como la nieve y unos ojos color rubí con una cicatriz atravesando el derecho que rivalizaban con los azules de Shen.

-Así que ayer vino tu novia a visitarte-deja caer Zed rompiendo el silencio.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando, Akali vino aquí algo estresada por tu culpa.-ninguna reacción visible ni en su rostro ni su tono de voz.

-Eres muy aburrido Shen, deberías aprender a divertirte un poco.

-Como Ojo del Crepúsculo no puedo sentir nada emocional, no podría divertirme a menos que dejara mi cargo.

-Si es lo que crees-cuando se acaba su desayuno deja los platos en la cocina, recoge su máscara y abre la puerta al exterior-espero ansioso un encuentro contigo en los campos, a lo mejor consigues divertirte-suelta una risa burlona y cierra detrás suyo.

Tan pronto como Shen acaba de desayunar y recoger su bol se coloca la máscara para salir a meditar junto con otros campeones. En el jardín encuentra a Yi junto con Wukong, al que le cuesta un poco concentrarse, y Lee Sin. El ninja es bienvenido al pequeño grupo. El ambiente es totalmente contrario a su apartamento, tranquilo y relajado.

-Hacía tiempo que no te veía ¿Cómo le va a la orden?-Yi pregunta sin tener más interés del que debería.

-Por ahora no nos va mal, es cierto que el ataque de Zed fue muy perjudicial, pero nos estamos recuperando.-acabada la conversación continuaron meditando.

Mientras Akali desayuna junto con Karma. El ambiente sigue igual de tranquilo como de costumbre.

-Perdona mi indiscreción pero... ¿A dónde fuiste anoche?-Karma pregunta con un poco de curiosidad.

-Me gusta dar una vuelta antes de dormir, me relaja bastante.

-Según tengo entendido estos días la luna es bastante brillante.

-Quien te haya dicho eso tiene razón.

Acabadas tanto la conversación como el desayuno recogen la mesa y mientras Akali ojea los libros Karma se despide al irse.

En el jardín el mono incapaz de concentrarse mira a sus compañeros para ver como meditan y ve a Karma acercarse junto con Irelia hablando casi amistosamente.

-¿Entonces nos vemos luego?-dice Karma despidiéndose de su amiga.

-Claro, si no nos invocan a ninguna de las dos.

-Pues hasta entonces.

-Que pases un… buen… día…-se queda algo extrañada mirando algo-no doy crédito a lo que veo…

-¿Ha pasado algo de lo que preocuparse?-se da la vuelta para ver a Syndra hablando tranquilamente con Zed, incluso sonriendo ligeramente.

Yi y Wukong miran intrigados qué es eso tan insólito que Irelia decía y se quedaron tan atónitos cómo sus dos compañeras. De mientras Shen continuaba su meditación sin dejarse tentar por el cotilleo de sus compañeros y Lee sin tampoco abandonó su posición.

-Creo que deberías ver esto, Shen, te podría interesar-le insiste Yi.

-No veo que es tan interesante como para interrumpir mi meditación-se gira para ver a ambos-¿Eso es todo?

-Si alguien me explica lo que pasa sería de agradecer-Lee Sin pregunta sin entender que pasa y Wukong no puede evitar soltar una risita.

-Zed y Syndra-empieza a explicar Irelia-están hablando, casi como si fueran…

-Amigos-interrumpe Shen-lo cual no me parece tan raro, puede que desafíen el equilibrio de Jonia, aunque entre ellos siento un cierto equilibrio.

-¿Sientes?-Irelia se queda extrañada-A que te refieres exactamente, di.

-Quiero decir que se sienten relajados entre ellos, será por sus metas comunes, pero sé que están en calma, Karma también debería ser capaz de notar algo.

-La verdad es que se siente relajado el ambiente entre ellos, el típico odio y rencor de Syndra no parecen estar tan presentes-dice Karma para reafirmar a Shen.

Después de que todos se relajasen vuelven a meditar, Karma se une al grupo y mientras Irelia se va. El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad, durante la mañana Akali se quedó leyendo además de haber sido invocada una vez, Kennen se pasó todo el día intentando devolverle la broma a Fizz y Shen meditando. Por la tarde empezaron su entrenamiento habitual, todo según lo planeado.

Al caer la noche Kennen estaba totalmente frustrado, no había conseguido devolverle la broma a Fizz. Sin embargo no deja que eso le quitara el sueño, estaba seguro de que el día siguiente sería capaz de pillarle.

Mientras Akali acabó de cenar y se preparaba para ir al cuarto de Shen como le dijo la noche anterior. "Lo dijo en serio ¿verdad?"piensa "Claro que fue en serio, no puede hacer bromas".

-¿Vas a salir a dar una vuelta?-pregunta su compañera.

-S-Si… luego iré directamente a dormir-responde intentando parecer tranquila.

-Pásalo bien ahí fuera, cuando vuelvas seguramente estaré durmiendo.

-Procuraré no hacer ruido-con esto dicho sale en dirección hacia el apartamento de su compañero.

Por el camino se para un momento en el jardín para ver algo que no se esperaba, a Zed, pero no el hecho de verle, si no que estaba acompañado por Syndra, ambos meditando uno en frente del otro."¿Se han aliado?". Con la duda en la mente y esta vez sin provocar a ninguno de los dos se fue directa con su compañero. Al llegar todo transcurrió como la noche anterior, la bienvenida, entrar en su cuarto, la máscara y el té.

-Creo que te esfuerzas demasiado-dijo Akali sentada en la espalda de Shen.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres.

-Estás entrenando incluso ahora, por la mañana entrenas tu mente con meditación y por la tarde el cuerpo junto con nosotros, pero ahora también, creo que es demasiado.

-Hay que estar preparados para la guerra, además, quiero protegeros a ti y a Kennen en caso de emergencia-por un momento el pulso de Akali se le acelera-¿Estás bien? He notad algo raro.

-S-Si, no pasa nada-"Si que puede sentir hasta el mínimo de los cambios…" piensa para si -una pregunta, ¿de qué nos deberías proteger?

-En cualquier momento la liga puede colapsar, todo se puede ir a pique y las guerras volverían, pero piensa qué pasaría con todos los campeones aquí-Akali se lo piensa unos momentos y cae en la cuenta.

-Esto sería un gran campo de batalla…

-Exacto, todos los campeones están aquí y sus enemigos también, ni tú, ni Kennen y ni siquiera yo somos una excepción, está claro que todo noxiano se abalanzaría contra demacianos y jonios, pero Zed solo iría a por nosotros tres, al menos al principio.

-Aún tengo una duda, ¿por qué protegernos?-Akali no sabía si su respuesta sería contestada des de la racionalidad del Ojo del Crepúsculo o el sentimentalismo que no veía en Shen des de que hizo la prueba.

-Somos un equipo, estoy seguro que tanto tú como Kennen haríais lo mismo, además, estáis a mi cargo y procuro volver sin bajas.

"Debí suponer que no mezclaría sus sentimientos… si tuviera" pensó Akali. Al poco acaba de hacer su rutina de entrenamiento y se despide de ella de la misma manera que la noche anterior. Mientras estaba de vuelta se fijó en que Zed estaba solamente sentado y Syndra ya se había ido, observa durante un par de segundos y vuelve al apartamento.

**N/A: Hay que ver, cada vez me salen más largos xD, aunque no me cuesta mucho escribirlos, espero que os guste como está yendo ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5:

3r día en la academia de la guerra.

Las palabras de Shen se quedaron estancadas en la cabeza, "Para protegeros" no dejaba de resonar una y otra vez, sabía que no significaban nada pero ella seguía pensando en eso. "Será mejor dejarlo estar, no puedo dejar que me vuelva a pasar" y tras este pensamiento Akali se levantó y fue directa a buscar en la cocina algo de comer.

Shen de mientras se encontraba en su segunda mañana junto con Zed, la tensión era persistente y se negaba a desaparecer. Sentados cara a cara y sin decir nada. Zed sin previo aviso lanzó uno de sus shuriken cuchilla a Shen y este lo paró sin problema alguno.

-¿A qué viene esto?-pregunta Shen sin dejar su comida de lado.

-Solo quería poner a prueba tus reflejos, por cierto, ayer también estuvo aquí, ¿no?

-Solo me estaba ayudando con un pequeño calentamiento extra que hago por las noches-Zed estalló en risas.

-¿Qué clase de entrenamiento, Shen?-empezó a decir en tono burlón-¿Has fallado en mantener tu libido a raya?-continuó riéndose de él.

-Yo podría decirte lo mismo, tu compenetración con la soberana oscura también parece indicar que hay algo entre vosotros-Zed dejó de reír y le lanzó una mirada a Shen-¿He dicho algo que no debía?-mira a su compañero de apartamento levantando una ceja sin cambiar la expresión de seriedad en su rostro.

-Solo es una pequeña alianza contra Jonia, no es nada más que eso-con estas últimas palabras Zed recoge sus cosas y se dirige a la puerta.

Shen haciendo caso omiso a lo que su compañero hace continúa en sus propios asuntos.

De mientras el yordle ya tenía problemas con el bromista, con un adhesivo súper potente enganchó los pies de Kennen al suelo justo a la salida de su habitación.

-¡Fizz, esto no tiene gracia!-gritaba mientras intentaba despegarse del suelo.

-Yo creo que sí la tiene-se empieza a reír, coge una tostada y se la pasa por delante a Kennen-¿Tienes hambre?-mientras reía más fuertemente.

-No es justo…-el estomago le empieza a rugir-dámela…-empieza a quejarse

-Si quieres salir aquí tienes-le deja el disolvente encima de la mesa-anda ves a cogerlo.

-¡Si no llego!-ve que le deja unos cuantos shurikens delante.

-Ahora sí, nos veremos cuando lo consigas-se va riendo.

-Juro que esta me la paga-coge sus armas y se queda mirando a ver como lo puede hacer.

De mientras en el grupo de meditación faltan Yi y Wukong, los cuales llegan un poco más tarde y el mono nada más llegar respira profundamente.

-Por fin aire limpio-expresa.

-¿Puedes repetir eso?-pregunta karma sin entender.

-Verás, el genio de mi maestro…

-Ya te he pedido perdón-irrumpe Yi mientras Wukong le dirige una mirada asesina.

-Continúo, el genio de mi maestro invitó a Jax a compartir habitación con nosotros y como él ya tenía cogimos de cuatro.

-Sigo sin entender qué pasa-Karma sigue algo desorientada.

-Pues que la cuarta persona es Gragas, el que no tiene mucha pudor y yo como un buen primate con un olfato fino… no soporto-Lee Sin suelta una ligera risa.

-No te preocupes, ya estas fuera de ese lugar, ahora solo relájate, deja tu mente en blanco y…

-¡Karmaaaaa!-llega Irelia corriendo

-No me gusta que me interrumpan…-suspiró Karma.

-¡Karma! ¡Rápido, tienes qué venir, es una urgencia!-le decía Irelia totalmente nerviosa.

-¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?-le suelta con resignación.

-Zed y Syndra están haciendo tratos con noxianos, Swain ha ido a verles y le he escuchado decir algo de una alianza

-¿Les has escuchado o les estabas espiando? Des de que viste ayer a Zed y Syndra juntos estas un poco obsesionada.

-Eeeeeh… puede que tengas razón… pero lo de la alianza es cierto.

-No aceptará-interrumpe Shen.

-Hmmm… ¿cómo estás tan seguro, Ojo del Crepúsculo?-pregunta Karma intrigada por la afirmación del ninja.

-Puede que Zed sea un traidor de Jonia, pero odia a Noxus por todo lo que le hizo a nuestro país, además, Swain le estará proponiendo un trato en el que Zed sea quien represente la Jonia noxiana mientras quien manda de verdad es el general, con lo cual mi antiguo hermano se negará.

-Ya lo has oído Irelia, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

-Pero…-reprocha Irelia mientras Karma la mira algo enfadada-está bien… les dejaré en paz-y se marcha con resignación.

Karma suelta un suspiro y el grupo vuelve a su meditación. El tiempo pasa, llega la tarde y junto con ello el período de entrenamiento de los ninjas. Akali llega para ver a Shen esperando en la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento.

-Buenas tardes-Akali mira alrededor-¿Dónde está…?

-Aún no ha llegado-le interrumpe Shen-y está empezando a hacerse tarde, así que creo que será mejor empezar nosotros.

-¿No le esperamos? Podría haberle pasado algo.

-Kennen puede cuidarse por si solo, además de que asesinar a un campeón es delito, no creo que nadie se tome tanta molestia.

Akali con resignación acepta lo que dice su compañero y piensa "Un entrenamiento a solas con Shen… lo que faltaba, como lo que pasa por la noche no es suficiente…" y se pone un poco nerviosa.

Mientras, Varus va paseando por el edificio y se ve obligado a bloquear un shuriken mientras desenfunda el arco y busca de donde vino sin resultado alguno.

-¡Quién ha lanzado eso!-pregunta gritando y solo ve la ventana rota de la habitación de Kennen.

-A-yu-da…-se escucha una débil voz de dentro y Varus preocupado por lo que pueda haber pasado se acerca.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!-ve al yordle tumbado en el suelo con los pies pegados al suelo y salta por la ventana rota por los shurikens que habían salido de esta-¿qué te ha pasado?

-Fizz…-señala el bote de disolvente, Varus lo coge y cuando lee de qué es el bote mira los pies de Kennen.

-¿Eso es pegamento, no?-Kennen hace sí con la cabeza, Varus lo despega del suelo y lo coge en brazos-te llevaré a la enfermería, será lo mejor-el pequeño ninja balbucea algo y se van.

En el gimnasio Shen y Akali se dedican a cortar unos peleles encantados que se mueven por su alrededor. Esquivan, cortan, contraatacan, la liga tiene grandes recursos para entrenar a sus campeones. Durante el baile que formaban ambos durante su práctica acabaron chocando espalda con espalda. De pronto a Akali se le aceleró el pulso "Está justo detrás" pensó mientras notaba la fuerte espalda de Shen junto a la suya.

-Mantén el ritmo, maniobra tándem-dijo Shen improvisando su plan de entrenamiento.

-Entendido-contestó Akali.

Shen se agachó para que su compañera pasara por encima suyo derribando al pelele de una patada descendiente y mientras con sus espadas Shen rajaba al otro pelele con un corte ascendente mientras volvía a erguirse. El ninja hizo una pequeña señal para indicar que habían acabado, ambos sudando del largo rato que llevaban peleando con los peleles.

-Antes de que te vayas tengo que hacerte una pregunta-detuvo a Akali antes de que se pudiera ir-he notado una pequeña anomalía en tu pulso en el momento del tándem ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

-Pues yo…-"Dile algo, va a acabar dándose cuenta" se pone algo nerviosa por la pregunta-n-no es nada.

-¿Estás segura?-insistió Shen-sabes que tanto tú como Kennen podéis pedirme consejo para cualquier cosa.

-E-Es algo personal, puedo resolverlo por mi misma-"Esto hará que deje de preguntar".

-Entonces espero que puedas resolverlo cuanto antes, no me gustaría que uno de mis compañeros bajara el rendimiento por algo que tiene solución.

-Si no hay nada más que decir, nos vemos luego-le hace una ligera reverencia y Shen le responde con otra.

Los ninjas se van cada uno por su lado mientras una sinuosa figura se queda observando a ambos, suelta una risita y se va.

Mientras Kennen se despierta en una camilla en la enfermería y se queda mirando a su alrededor viendo a Varus y Soraka sentados.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunta Kennen algo confundido.

-Has sufrido una falta de nutrientes, por suerte Varus te trajo aquí-Kennen mira a Varus y este se le queda mirando también cuando el yordle se pone de pie en la cama y hace una pequeña reverencia.

-Muchas gracias por traerme-dice el yordle.

-No las merecen.

-Venga ya, solo acéptalas, has hecho algo bueno y mereces un reconocimiento por ello-Soraka le mira con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Solo he hecho lo que debía-dice Varus mirando hacia otro lado.

-Si me disculpáis, tengo que irme-le ruge la tripa a Kennen y Soraka le da un pequeño pastelito-¿Puedo?-se queda mirándola como si fuera su salvadora.

-Por algo te lo he dado-sonríe afablemente.

Kennen devora el pastelito y se marcha despidiéndose y agradeciendo a ambos lo que han hecho por él. Después de comprobar la hora que era se dirige a la habitación de Shen para explicar el porqué de su falta.

-Entiendo… aún así has faltado, con lo cual mañana entrenaras el doble de duro.

Acepta esta última orden del ninja y se vuelve a su habitación a comer algo más consistente que un pastelito.

Al caer la noche todo transcurre tal y como casi cada noche, Kennen jura venganza a Fizz por todo lo que ha pasado se enrabieta en la cama dando vueltas hasta que se duerme.

Akali se volvía a dirigir hacia el apartamento de Shen y cuando pasó junto al jardín solo vio a Syndra, parecía estar esperando a alguien y seguidamente pensó en como meditaba con Zed el anterior día. Mientras continuaba su camino se cruzó con Zed, que parecía tener prisa. Sin decirse nada ambos continuaron y Akali llegó a su destino.

Shen le abrió la puerta y como cada noche pero esta vez estuvieron todo el rato en silencio, ni una palabra más que el saludo y la oferta del té. Akali estaba algo nerviosa, su compañero había notado aquel ligero cambio de pulsaciones durante el entreno y estaba segura de que podía percibir los nervios de ese momento. Cuando acabaron ella estaba a punto de irse antes de que Shen incluso se levantara pero este le dirigió la palabra.

-Akali, ¿puedo preguntar qué es lo que te preocupa?-le dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-N-No pasa nada…-pero sí que era algo y muy grande.

-Sabes que estoy en perfecta armonía con todo lo que me rodea y puedo sentir cualquier desequilibrio de cada persona, mentirme no sirve de nada.

-No es nada de lo que te tengas que preocupar, lo digo en serio.

-De acuerdo, pero quiero que tengas presente que si necesitas ayuda estoy aquí-Akali se abraza de repente a él-¿Qué significa es…?

-Abrazame…-le interrumpe Akali-por favor-Shen sin hacer ninguna pregunta le rodea con sus brazos y Akali se calma un poco al sentir su calor.

-No te recomiendo estar así mucho rato, te podrías ensuciar con mi sudor, aún tengo que ducharme-se separa de él.

-Tienes razón, perdón por esto n-nos vemos mañana-se va sin que Shen pueda siquiera decirle adiós y en cuanto cierra la puerta del apartamento se apoya en la pared y suspira. "Soy una tonta ¿Cómo se me ocurre hacer eso?" piensa, y después de pensar un par de segundos se va directa a su apartamento.

**N/A: Trimestre acabado! Ahora si que van a venir un par de semanas con capítulos largos. Y pensar que apenas he empezado esto... y aún me quedan mas cosas que sacar, 20 capítulos no serán suficientes xD espero que os guste como está yendo, disfrutadlo^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6:

4º día en la academia de la guerra.

Akali se despertaba con un pequeño cosquilleo en la nariz, sin abrir siquiera los ojos da un par de manotazos al aire y se da la vuelta, pero en cuanto acaba de girarse el cosquilleo vuelve. Con tal de librarse de lo que fuera empieza a dar vueltas en la cama aunque sin resultado alguno y en cuanto se levanta para hacer frente lo que sea que le está provocando se encuentra una larga cola blanca y peluda. Empieza a seguirla con la vista con la inevitable vista de su propietaria, Ahri, de rodillas justo al lado de la cama. La ninja algo molesta se queda mirando de arriba abajo mientras se pregunta qué demonios hacia ella en su cuarto y sin ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra la mujer le habla.

-Buenos días dormilona-le sonríe mientras retira la cola con la que le hace las cosquillas.

-Dime como has entrado y qué estás haciendo aquí-en un tono borde como si su simple presencia la molestara.

-Venga ya, encima que me preocupo por tus problemas amorosos-con un ligero tono de reproche.

En cuanto escucha esto último Akali no puede evitar sonrojarse un poco, se sienta en el borde de la cama y coge a la mujer zorro del cuello de su traje y pone su cara a poca distancia de la suya.

-¡¿Cómo te has enterado?!-alarmada a más no poder por el hecho de que supiera que pasara.

-Por favor, ayer en el gimnasio casi te tiras a sus brazos, te piensas que Shen es el único que puede ver los estados de la gente, pero los animales también tenemos una gran percepción-se despega de ella suavemente y se pone de pie mientras mueve las colas y sonríe con superioridad.

-Si has venido a burlarte ya puedes irte por dónde has venido, tengo suficiente con el hecho de no poder decirle nada…-se queda mirando al suelo mientras aprieta las sabanas con sus manos.

-Lo sé y es por eso por lo que he venido, voy a ayudarte a conquistar al hombre sin sentimientos-le tiende una mano y Akali se queda mirando extrañada-aunque siempre puedes quedarte ahí lamentado el no poder hacer nada.

Desconfiada mira a Ahri. ¿Cómo se iba a fiar de esa mujer? Es cierto que podría ayudarla a acercarse a Shen de otra manera, pero seguía siendo una mujer que llegó a ser lo que es a partir de consumir almas humanas y todos hombres cayendo ante su atractivo físico. Unos segundos de meditación y al final cogió la mano de la mujer y se pone de pie.

-Exactamente que tienes planeado para que el "hombre sin sentimientos" logre sentir algo.

-Tu eso déjamelo a mí, ¿todos los días entrenáis a la misma hora?

-Si… ¿eso importa?-se queda pensando que tiene que ver con ayudarla.

-No te preocupes, lo tengo bajo control-se va de la habitación como si se tratara de la suya propia.

Y después de uno de los momentos más raros de toda su vida decide hacer como que nada ha pasado, se dirige a y se encuentra una nota en un plato vacío que pone "Ahri parecía bastante insistente en hablar contigo, así que la he dejado pasar, disfruta del desayuno. Karma", revisa el plato, le da la vuelta a la nota y lee "Perdón por comerme el desayuno, estaba delicioso. Ahri". Suspira por lo tonta que le ha parecido la mañana y se dirige a la nevera para pode comenzar de una vez el día.

En el apartamento de Shen había un ambiente un tanto raro, más relajado que la tensión de todas las mañanas. Shen pudo observar como Zed estaba un tanto distante y distraído. De mientras Shen pensó en un momento en el abrazo de la noche anterior, "Necesitaría reconfortarse, está en su derecho de no querer contarme nada" pensó y observó a su antiguo amigo como tenía su vista perdida en el desayuno. Como si no pasara nada acabó de desayunar.

-Parece que hoy soy el primero en irse-recoge el bol de arroz.

-¿Qué? Ah, ya… solo piérdete-continua perdiéndose en su propio desayuno.

Shen algo confuso por su cambio de actitud recogió su máscara y se va para empezar su meditación sin preocuparse por Zed.

Mientras Kennen se movía por el apartamento con cuidado para no caer en ninguna trampa de Fizz, mirando con cuidado cada paso que da. Esta vez estaba decidido a devolverle la broma que le puso en tan mal lugar, nadie se burlaba del yordle de una manera tan descarada. En cuanto salió de su apartamento se fue directo a buscar a sus compañeros de Bandle y cogió a Rumble llevándoselo, quién estaba hablando con Teemo y Tristana.

-¿¡Qué quieres!? Estaba ocupado, mas te vale que sea importante-totalmente molesto.

-Tengo entendido que Fizz te gastó una broma con tu robot.

-Sí, rompió el sistema hidráulico de Tristy… estuve una semana limpiando restos de pescado de sus tuberías.

-Quiero hacerle pagar y tengo una idea, pero necesito ayuda de alguien que sepa manejar herramientas-en la cara de Rumble se le formó una sonrisa.

-Cuenta conmigo, pero si no te importa estaba haciendo co…-en cuanto se da la vuelta ve que Tristana y Teemo se han ido-sas…-suspira-está bien, dime qué has planeado-los dos yordles se van hablando.

Cerca del parque, mientras Shen se dirige al jardín para encontrarse con su grupo de meditación cuando es interrumpido por un hombre con una armadura bastante corpulenta. Garen le cogió de un hombro mientras le llamaba.

-Shen, tengo entendido de que tu juicio es el más certero de todo Valoran.

-Te han informado bien-se da la vuelta para ver qué tiene que preguntarle el demaciano.

-Verás, ahora mismo me encuentro en una pequeña encrucijada-mira hacia los lados-¿Te importa si nos movemos mientras hablamos?

-Claro que no-empiezan a caminar-dime que turba tu mente.

-Como todo hombre llega el día en el que encuentro a alguien con quien quiero estar pero… digamos que es peligroso que me ajunte con ella.

-Hmm…-se lleva la mano a la barbilla pensativo-me temo que esos asuntos son algo muy personal, así que solo preguntaré ¿qué sientes por esa mujer? La respuesta solo la tienes tú.

El ninja se va dejando al soldado pensativo y vuelve con su grupo de meditación.

Rumble y Kennen salen del cuarto de Fizz riendo por lo que acaban de hacer.

-Esta no la va a ver venir-se rie Kennen.

-Así aprenderá a no tocar a mi Tristy.

-¿Qué es eso de llamar Tristy a un robot?

-C-Cállate, a ti no te importa-salen ambos del apartamento-ya me dirás que tal ha resultado.

Kennen le levanta un pulgar mientras ve como Rumble se va con la caja de herramientas y nota alguien detrás de él, se da la vuelta y se encuentra con Shen mirándolo, se sube a su hombro y le pregunta.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Me debes un día de entrenamiento-coge al yordle que está en el hombro y lo pone en el suelo-tu empezarás ahora, Akali se unirá luego.

El pequeño ninja acatando las ordenes de su superior se dirige junto con Shen al gimnasio donde no le quita ojo de encima al pequeño mientras observa a algún que otro campeón practicando y se compadece de los que no se preocupan por mejorar su experiencia en batalla. El tiempo pasa y tras un pequeño descanso para comer vuelven con su entrenamiento rutinario los tres ya reunidos. Había un ambiente un poco raro, se notaba una incomodidad proveniente de cierta ninja vestida de verde. Al final del entrenamiento la mujer zorro se les acerca, finge examinarlos y se acerca a Shen.

-Buenas tardes fortachón-le agarra del brazo-¿Te importaría hacerme un favor?

-Si es lo mismo que me propusiste hace dos semanas tendré que rechazar la oferta-Akali al escuchar esto mira mal a Ahri y esta la sonríe un poco culpable.

-N-No, no es nada de eso, a veces me apetece tomar un trago tranquilamente, pero algunos de los hombres de allí no pueden evitar acercarse con otras intenciones, así que necesito a alguien fuerte para que los ahuyente.

Shen se piensa la oferta de la mujer durante un unos segundos y mientras Kennen se sube al hombro de Akali y varias personas del gimnasio se queda mirando la escena algo extrañados.

-Si no intentas nada obsceno supongo que puedo aceptar-Ahri al escuchar la afirmación del ninja lo estira del brazo y se lo lleva.

Kennen se queda perplejo por lo que ha pasado y se queda mirando a Akali, la cual tiene una mirada asesina sobre la mujer que se lleva a su compañero mientras el yordle se asusta al verla.

-¿Ha pasado algo de que tenga que saber?

-¡Nada!-Akali se va dejando a Kennen en el suelo.

-Aquí pasa algo y no me estoy enterando…

De mientras el bar está a rebosar, Jax y Gragas comparten varias jarras de cerveza, Tryndamere intenta beber tranquilamente junto con Ashe mientras Olaf le reta a una competición de beber y Yasuo bebe pequeños chupitos de sake junto con Riven qué tiene una jarra de cerveza. Ahri sienta a su guardaespaldas junto a ella en la barra y pide una copa de vino mientras el ninja rechaza educadamente al barman. En cuanto Ahri obtiene su copa de vino la mujer le hace dejar la botella y se gira hacia Shen mientras bebe un poco.

-¿Te parece bien si hablamos un poco?

-No veo nada de malo.

-Vamos, háblame de ti-ve como Shen se queda callado como esperando una pregunta más concreta-¿Cómo es eso de no tener sentimientos?

-Es un estado totalmente neutro, como no puedo sentir nada que no sea físico no puedo describirlo exactamente.

-Pero no eres así todo el tiempo ¿verdad?

-Lo siento, pero me temo que así es.

-No me lo creo, quiero decir, si no he escuchado mal Zed os quitó el templo además de matar a tu padre-siente algo raro y mueve las orejas con pequeños tics-supongo que debiste sentir ira.

-En aquel entonces ya había pasado la prueba, no me supuso ningún problema emocional, solo práctico, la orden es grande, la pérdida del templo supuso tener menos espacio y mi padre…-las orejas de Ahri se mueven un poco más rápido mientras va bebiendo vino-tuve que sustituirle como líder a pesar de ser bastante inexperto.

-Si hubieras podido sentir supongo que eso habría sido muy duro-dijo la mujer satisfecha.

Según pasaban el rato ella iba preguntando y el respondiendo sin mostrar ningún ápice de sentir nada además de espantar a algún que otro hombre. En cuanto se bebió media botella se levantó un poco inestable y le hace llevarle hasta su apartamento. El resto de la noche pasó de manera bastante normal, Akali le habló de un par de temas triviales mientras intentaba no ponerse muy nerviosa. Shen se despidió de ella mientras deliberaba si debía preguntarle otra vez sobre que le preocupaba a su compañera y acabó tomando la decisión de no preguntarle porque sabía que le contestaría con una negativa.

**N/A: me gusta que os guste mi historia y la estoy escribiendo como algo de realización personal, porque me gusta, pero que sepáis que toda review será bien recibida porque me gustaría hacerlo lo mejor posible, pasadlo bien ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7:

5º día en la academia de la guerra.

Kennen se despierta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Levantándose mientras mira por la venta esboza una sonrisa y sale de su habitación sabiendo que Fizz estaba a punto de levantarse para caer en su broma. Empieza a prepararse su propio desayuno mientras de vez en cuando mira la puerta de la otra habitación esperando una única reacción: un grito. Mientras se sentaba para disfrutar de su tranquila mañana observa la puerta de su compañero hasta que se dio la situación, aquel grito que esperaba se escuchó alto y claro para ver como al final el hombre pez salía con su piel azul algo roja, como si se hubiera quemado.

-¿Qué tal la ducha?-pregunta Kennen sabiendo todo lo que ha pasado.

-¡Ahora no tengo tiempo, me voy a la fuente!-corre hacia la salida-¡Esta te la guardo!-y dejando la puerta abierta corre como alma que lleva el diablo mientras Kennen se echa a reír como un descosido.

-Ya estoy contento con esto-se limpia una lágrima que se le caía de la risa y acaba de comer tranquilamente.

Mientras alguien entraba en el apartamento de Akali, una mujer de pelo negro, figura sinuosa, unas orejas puntiagudas sobre la cabeza y también nueve colas. Ahri entraba en el apartamento de la ninja mientras esta la miraba protegiendo su comida.

-Akali, tienes visita-Karma deja pasar a la mujer zorro.

-Ya… me he fijado-la mira algo desconfiada.

-No seas así, somos amigas-ríe ligeramente.

-Nos vemos luego-su compañera se va.

-Pásalo bien, Karma-se despide Ahri y se sienta en el sofá mirando como Akali protege su desayuno-tranquila, no me lo voy a comer.

-Pero ayer lo hiciste, además, no creo que hayas venido solo a ver si te caía algo de comer, ¿no?

-Que chica más lista, la verdad es que tengo un par de cosas-se mira las uñas y mira de reojo a Akali-si quieres te las cuento.

-S-Si… por favor…-algo avergonzada por estar hablando de cosas que nunca habló con nadie.

-Que mona-la mira burlándose un poco-en fin, es un hombre sin sentimientos, solo le encontré una pequeña falla-Akali la mira algo confusa.

-¿Una falla? ¿A qué te refieres con "una falla"?

-Verás, noté cierto cambio de pulsaciones y tono de voz cuando hablaba sobre su padre o la invasión de Zed en el templo, no estoy muy segura de cual es o si son las dos, pero pude sentir cierta angustia e inseguridad tan leves que casi pasan desapercibidas.

-E-Eso es imposible, Shen nunca siente nada, hemos hablado cientos de veces sobre eso y nunca ha pasado nada.

-¿Durante cuánto rato exactamente hablabais sobre eso?

-Pues durante… no más de… cinco minutos… nunca hemos hablado de eso durante más de cinco minutos…

-Ahí lo tienes-se levanta-espero que te sirva de ayuda, si no te importa, tengo más cosas de las que encargarme-la mira un momento de arriba abajo-y podrías ponerte algo más atrevido, a los hombres les gusta ver cosas bonitas y sugerentes-le guiña un ojo-nos vemos.

Akali observa cómo Ahri se marcha y se mira un momento el cuerpo "No necesito ir provocando…" y va al dormitorio a mirarse en un espejo de cuerpo entero en el armario.

Y en el apartamento de Shen las cosas siguen un tanto raras, la tensión de la que Zed hacía presencia había desaparecido totalmente y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban en la liga Zed había dejado el odio y rencor de un lado para salir de su habitación con una sonrisa en la cara. Mientras Shen observaba el inusual comportamiento de Zed y "disfrutaba" de la tranquilidad de la sala, ya que no podía sentir no se le puede llamar exactamente disfrutar, pero algo parecido.

-Buenos días-Zed dijo con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días-contesta Shen con la misma seriedad y Zed se sienta en frente suyo.

-Venga, sonríe o algo siempre estas igual ¿no crees que es un día precioso?-ambos desayunan tranquilamente.

-Se podría decir, está soleado y no tiene pinta de…-es interrumpido.

-Aburrido, no lo analices todo tan mecánicamente, siéntelo.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que no puedo hacer algo así

-Ah, ya, a veces me alegro de no ser tú-acaba su bol-pásalo bien, ah no, que no puedes-ríe y se va.

Shen pudiendo comprender más o menos porque su antiguo compañero estaba de tan buen humor le deseó que permaneciera de esa manera el mayor tiempo posible y acabó su desayuno para poder reunirse finalmente con su grupo de meditación aunque no pudo evitar ver a un pequeño Fizz corriendo hasta tirarse de cabeza a la fuente del parque. "Vaya par de inquietos, seguro que Kennen tiene algo que ver" y sin seguir prestando atención se dedicó a lo que hacía todas las mañanas des de que su padre le empezó a entrenar, meditar.

En el cuarto de Fizz, en el lavabo exactamente, Rumble y Kennen se ríen a carcajadas mientras el mecánico se dedicaba a desmontar la ducha, sacó un pequeño reactor del sistema de tuberías y se lo guardó en la caja de herramientas. Fizz molesto por la broma entró.

-Así que tú también…-dijo señalando a Rumble.

-Sí, esto es por lo que le hiciste a Tristy.

-¿Cómo habéis hecho que la ducha saque vapor?

-Explícaselo tú-Kennen le cede los honores a su compañero Yordle.

-Pues muy sencillo-le enseña el pequeño reactor-esto es un reactor inestable de un prototipo fallido de mi robot, ayer lo metí ahí-señala las tuberías-y lo dejé encendido, a causa de la gran temperatura y energía el agua se evaporaba directamente la provocaba salir con una gran presión-se ríe de él y acaba de cerrar el sistema de tuberías-nos vemos otro día.

-Gracias por tu ayuda-en cuanto Rumble se va empieza a dirigirse a Fizz-¿Qué te ha parecido?

-Ha… ha estado bien, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido-le tiende la mano-te has ganado mi respeto, bromista.

-Me alegro-le coge la mano-pero no hay que despistarse-le da un calambrazo mientras zarandea la mano.

-¡Au!-se suelta la mano-no tengo que bajar la guardia.

-Exacto y que sepas que esto no ha hecho más que empezar-se va de la habitación tranquilamente y Fizz esboza una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ha encontrado un rival con el que medir sus bromas.

Durante el entrenamiento de la tarde todo iba normal, los peleles no suponían ninguna dificultad para los ninjas, pero se vieron interrumpidos por un shuriken proveniente de la nada. Shen paró el arma que iba en su dirección y se cae al suelo mientras él y Akali miran a Kennen comparándolo a tamaño con el shuriken. El pequeño se acerca al afilado objeto y apenas es unos centímetros más grande que el objeto clavado en el suelo.

-Mío no es, si le saco una cabeza de milagro-respaldó en su comentario para que no pensaran que era suyo.

-Os agradecería que me lo devolvierais-una voz algo tapada provenía de detrás de los ninjas.

-Zed-Shen coge el shuriken-te agradecería que no interrumpieras en nuestro entrenamiento-se lo lanza sin ánimo de atacar.

-Estoy segura de que lo has hecho aposta-le gruñó Akali.

-La verdad es que fue mi culpa-Syndra sale de detrás suyo-hice aparecer una esfera para bloquearlo y rebotó en esta dirección, lo siento.

-Solo no estorbéis-replicó Akali.

-¿Piensas que eres mejor que nosotros?-le pregunta Zed desafiando.

-No lo pienso, lo sé.

-Akali…-Shen es ignorado.

-No creo que estés en condiciones de hablar.

-Venga, enfréntate a mi si quieres-le apunta con un kama.

-Akali-le interrumpe Shen-cálmate ya.

-¡Cálmate tú!-Shen se queda algo desconcertado.

-Entiendo que hayan cosas que te molesten, que no quieras contarme que problemas tienes pero sigues bajo mis órdenes y te prohíbo enfrentarte a él.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo de que la mate?-Zed se ríe de su propia burla.

-Zed, tú eres problema mío, no suyo, no quiero que nadie se meta en mis asuntos personales.

-Pues entonces-levanta las cuchillas de uno de sus brazos-enfréntate a ellos.

-Recuerda las normas de la liga.

-Tómatelo como un entrenamiento-Zed se abalanza contra Shen con las cuchillas por delante.

Durante los siguientes minutos el repicar de los filos de acero de ambos ninjas era lo que más resonaba por la zona en la que se encontraban. Shen se veía obligado a utilizar su maniobra engañosa (w) cada vez que Zed se cambiaba por su sombra para parar la primera estocada. Superaba a su rival en fuerza, pero el Maestro de las Sombras era más rápido. El estilo tan agresivo del que Zed hacía gala era totalmente bloqueado por la gran defensa de Shen, quien a cada golpe que paraba y desviaba trataba de encontrar una pequeña apertura para poder parar esa absurda pelea. Sin embargo la pelea fue interrumpida por un oscuro objeto. Durante el último cambio de Zed por una de sus sombras una esfera oscura hizo su aparición entre los ninjas creando una pequeña onda expansiva que los hizo retroceder. Syndra estiró del brazo a Zed para que dejara de pelear y se lo llevó caminando mientras hablaba con él algo alarmada. El silencio se hizo entre los tres ninjas.

-¿Hemos acabado el entrenamiento?-dijo Kennen esperando romper la calma con un pequeño toque de humor.

-Si-fue lo único que dijo Shen.

-De acuerdo-Kennen se fue mientras observaba como Akali miraba con una mezcla de dolor, tristeza y enfado a Shen.

-Tendrías que haberle matado-suelta Akali.

-No se trata de lo que tú quieras, si no de lo que se debe hacer.

-¡Deberíamos haberlo matado!-le empezó a gritar.

-Ya te expliqué el porqué, este asunto está más que zanjado.

-No lo está, siempre cierras este tema tan rápido como puedes y yo quiero discutirlo de una vez.

-¿Quieres discutir? Pues adelante, qué quieres decirme sobre Zed.

-No entiendo porque dudas tanto, es un traidor y no debería estar aquí y además vives con él ahora mismo. Dices que no te importa, pero estoy segura de que no es cierto, algo dentro retumba en tu interior. Mató a tu padre y se lo perdonas como si no fuera nada. ¡No lo entiendo!

-Akali, mi padre echó a Zed del templo cuando descubrió las técnicas prohibidas, sin embargo yo intenté disuadirle de que lo expulsara, entiendo que después de todos los errores de mi padre las cosas acabaran de esa manera. Aunque hay una cosa que me intriga, ¿por qué estas tan preocupada? ¿Cuál es ese problema del que no me quieres hablar? Dime.

-Yo…-se queda sin palabras ante la pregunta lapidaria de Shen-yo… no puedo decírtelo…-evita la penetrante mirada de su compañero.

-Pues no quiero que vuelvas a discutir mis órdenes-se da la vuelta para irse-por cierto, no hace falta que vengas esta noche.

Las últimas palabras se le clavan como cuchillas en el corazón mientras ve cómo se va y el único sentimiento que le perdura es la tristeza, la tristeza de ser rechazada por su compañero, la tristeza de no poder decirle qué siente y tristeza por haber desencadenado tal situación por dejarse llevar por la ira y descargarla con la única persona por la que había sentido algo. Y con toda esa tristeza se fue directamente a su apartamento para esconderse bajo las sabanas de su cama.

**N/A: muy buenas, agradezco que leáis mi fic pero no va a haber Yasuo x Ahri, no los veo como pareja y Yasuo ni siquiera ha aparecido de manera formal, solo estaba en el bar bebiendo entre otros, espero que respetéis esto ya que es mi fanfic, disfrutad el resto ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8:

Un joven Shen observaba desde una colina junto con un joven Zed la amplia isla de Jonia. Ambos orgullosos de lo que eran y para lo que se entrenaban, fuertes y decididos a proteger todo aquello por lo que luchaban. Entonces en un instante Zed desapareció en una sombra y en cuanto se dio la vuelta estaba frente a su padre dentro del templo, discutían de algo, pero no sabe exactamente sobre qué. Poco a poco todo se fue oscureciendo y el joven Shen se vio rodeado por las tinieblas y de pronto notó como algo golpeó sus pies. La cabeza de su padre rodaba hacia él mientras podía observar a un muy poderoso Zed emerger de entre las sombras y le intentaba atravesar el pecho con sus cuchillas.

6º día en la academia de la guerra.

Shen se levanta en la cama sudando, con la respiración alterada y mirando hacia los lados en busca de unas cuchillas que no estaban presentes y una cosa se podía observar en sus ojos, miedo. Se calmó un poco "Muy bien, ahora solo tienes que hacer lo de siempre" pensó. Se tumba mientras respira profundamente y cierra los ojos "No necesitan mis directrices para el entrenamiento, saben que hacer".

Akali totalmente deprimida por lo que ocurrió la tarde anterior se levantaba de la cama sin ánimos de hacer nada. Salió por la puerta mientras miraba dubitativamente su desayuno y los ojos de Karma se clavaban en ella.

-¿No te gusta la comida?-le pregunta algo preocupada.

-No… si todo lo que tú cocinas está muy bien…

-Entonces dime qué te preocupa, verte así va a hacer que me deprima.

-Pues… ayer…-piensa por un momento lo que puede pasar si se entera de lo que siente por Shen, Karma se lo cuenta todo a Irelia y ella es bastante estricta con depende de qué cosas-ayer hice algo de lo que no me enorgullezco…

-Si no me dices que es no te puedo ayudar-Akali la mira un momento y suspira.

-Supongo que no pasará nada. Verás, ayer hice enfadar a Shen y no quiero que se enfade conmigo…

-¿Enfadar?-suelta una pequeña risita-Shen no se puede enfadar ¿te acuerdas? No tiene sentimientos, no se puede enfadar, ni siquiera molestar por algo, seguro que no habrá pasado nada, habla con él y ya verás cómo no pasa nada-Akali piensa durante un par de segundos.

-Tienes razón-esboza una sonrisa-mira que soy tonta a veces.

-No te preocupes por esas cosas, aunque creo que te costará llegarle al corazón-se ríe un poco y se va dejando a Akali algo sonrojada por su último comentario.

-L-Lo sabe… tendría que haber cerrado la boca…-cruza los brazos sobre la mesa y apoya la cabeza sobre ellos-lo sabe… espero que no lo cuente por ahí.

Mientras Kennen se levantaba algo tranquilo porque por fin le había devuelto la broma a Fizz. Sin embargo había algo que le picaba la curiosidad ¿qué era esa mirada que tenía Akali por la tarde? Preocupado por su compañera el yordle hizo caso omiso de todo lo que pudiera hacer el hombre pez para dirigirse al apartamento de Akali. Al llegar pica a la puerta y ve como Akali abriéndola empieza a buscar hacia los lados. Kennen carraspea y la ninja por fin consigue encontrar a quien estaba llamando a su puerta.

-¿Quieres hablar? Ayer estabas algo extraña cuando dejé el gimnasio.

-No hace falta-Kennen se queda observándola con una mirada un poco escéptica, no puede engañar al yordle-anda, pasa.

-Ya sabía yo-entra al apartamento y se sienta en el sofá junto con Akali-¿qué te pasa?

-Supongo que hay algo que ya deberías haber notado, ¿no?

-¿Lo de Shen? Pues claro, me parece algo un poco imposible, pero no juzgo.

-Ya lo sé…-suspira-lo que pasa es que ayer le acabé gritando, si no fuera porque no siente nada estoy segura de que se enfadó conmigo.

-Bah, no te preocupes, seguro que ahora debe estar meditando como hace siempre, esta tarde después del entrenamiento te disculpas y listo… bueno, si eso mañana mejor, bueno, me voy así que nos veremos después de comer, chao-se levanta y sale corriendo como un rayo.

-Adiós…-"¿Qué me disculpe mañana? ¿Por qué no hoy?"

Y dentro de su confusión Akali empezó a pensar en cómo podía disculparse por lo cómo reaccionó mientras continuaba con la mañana habitual. En cuanto llega el mediodía Karma entra y le pregunta a su compañera algo preocupada.

-¿Sobre qué discutiste con Shen ayer, Akali?

-Pues empecé a gritarle sobre Zed y por qué no hacía nada sobre el tema.

-Ya veo…-se quedó meditando.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-Es que Shen no ha venido a meditar esta mañana, me ha parecido un poco raro, sinceramente.

-Oh…-"Por dios… la he liado… sabía que no debía hablar sobre eso".

Akali continuó culpándose a si misma. Había hecho enfadar a Shen, al hombre sin sentimientos y todo por su rabia contenida. No tenía que haberla descargado sobre su compañero y tan pronto como acabara el entrenamiento iría a disculparse, era lo único que podía hacer. Después de toda la culpa que se echó sobre sus hombros en cuanto llegó la tarde se dirigió al gimnasio dispuesta a pedir perdón por sus errores pero lo único que se encontró fue a Kennen.

-¿Dónde está Shen?-Kennen se quedó mirando con una ceja levantada-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Te has olvidado de qué día es hoy, verdad?

-¿Día?-se queda pensando un par de segundos.

-Hoy, hace siete años…-empieza a darle pistas.

-Hace siete años… oh no… soy idiota… tengo que irme-sale corriendo.

-¿A dónde vas? ¡Espera, que es lo de siempre, mañana volverá!-suspira.

Totalmente preocupada por lo que pudiera desencadenar su discusión de ayer se fue corriendo hacia el apartamento de Shen. Tan pronto como llegó se puso a aporrear la puerta mientras pedía entrar para ver cómo Zed le abría la puerta.

-¿Qué has venido a hacer?-Zed se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

-A ti no te importa, déjame pasar, tengo que hablar con Shen-intenta abrirse paso.

-Buena suerte, lleva todo el día encerrado en su habitación-la deja pasar.

Akali llega a la puerta de la habitación para al entrar encontrarse a Shen vestido con camiseta de tirantes y pantalones cortos meditando en la cama, apoyando la espalda en la pared. Cierra la puerta y se sienta en la cama en frente suyo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta sin abrir los ojos.

-Venía a disculparme… por lo de ayer… ya sabes. No quería que te enfadaras conmigo.

-No estoy enfadado, si no te importa creo que deberías salir de aquí.

-¿Por qué? Cada año haces lo mismo, llega esta fecha y te encierras en tu habitación. Me gustaría una explicación-Shen hace una respiración más profunda.

-No creo que sea el mejor momento para explicar nada.

-Lo siento pero esta vez no me voy sin que me digas que pasa-Akali no obtenía respuesta alguna de Shen hasta que este suspiró con resignación, pero un momento, ¿resignación? No, debió oír mal, seguro que no fue eso.

-Está bien, te lo explicaré, aunque hasta el momento creo que deberías tener suficientes pistas de lo que pasa.

-¿Pistas? Ninguna.

-¿En serio?-suelta un pequeño bufido-He suspirado resignándome a contártelo, es más, he cedido a tú presión.

-¿Y a qué viene este numerito?

-Verás, durante el asalto de Zed… justo cuando la cabeza de mi padre rodó ante mis pies-traga algo de saliva-colapsé.

-Pero por aquel entonces ya eras el Ojo del Crepúsculo.

-Sí, pero en mi interior por una pequeña fracción de segundo sentí odio, dolor, tristeza y fracaso-aprieta los puños-fracasé cómo el hijo del líder de la orden Kinkou, no pude proteger a mi padre y fracasé en proteger el resto de la orden, al final del día lo único que sentí fue desolación, pero acabé desterrando todo sentimiento aunque-vuelve a respirar hondamente-cada año puedo sentir durante un momento eso por la noche, durante una pesadilla y al levantarme soy un hombre normal y corriente-Akali se abraza a él-¿Qué…?

-Lo siento-intenta evitar que se le caigan las lágrimas por la culpabilidad-no debí haberte gritado de esa manera, lo siento mucho. Seguro que te puse mucha presión encima ayer.

-N-No te preocupes-duda durante unos segundos y la abraza-lo de ayer me da igual, te dije que no vinieras porque suelo pasarme el día meditando, aunque… c-creo que me alegro de que te preocupes por mí.

En cuanto escuchó esto, Akali no pudo evitar que se le subieran los colores, todo el peso de la culpabilidad se desvanecía y empezó a abrazarle más fuerte, no quería que ese abrazo acabara nunca y mientras Shen le correspondía. En cuanto se separaron Akali le puso una mano sobre el hombro y el rojo de sus mejillas desaparecido.

-No nos deberías ocultar esas cosas, somos tus compañeros, puedes decírnoslo tanto a mí como a Kennen-le quita la mano.

-Debería decirte lo mismo a ti, llevas unos días un poco rara y me gustaría poder ayudarte.

-Yo…-volvía a sonrojarse "Supongo que no tendré otra oportunidad mejor"-es algo difícil de decir…

-Estoy aquí para lo que sea que te ocurre-le pone la mano en el hombro a Akali-vamos todo se puede solucionar.

-Está bien-empieza a hacer respiraciones profundas-verás Shen, yo…-se da cuenta de lo cerca que están sus caras mientras Shen la miraba con curiosidad-yo te…-y en un impulso le pone las manos en las mejillas y le da un beso. Sus labios se arrejuntaban todo el rato mientras Shen dudaba de qué hacer y se sonrojaba. Durante un momento las bocas de ambos empezaron a abrirse y la lengua de Akali empezaba a entrelazarse con la de Shen poco a poco y al final Shen acabó por aceptarlo mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos. A los pocos segundos se separaron para coger aire-te quiero…-Akali se quedó mirando sin saber qué le contestaría y dificultosamente le miraba a los ojos.

-Yo… Akali, sabes qué no puedo… quiero decir, mañana mismo podría volver otra vez a ser la misma máquina de todos los días y todo esto… se quedaría en nada… yo…

-N-No… da igual…-se limpia los ojos que tiene lagrimosos y le sonríe-estoy feliz con que lo sepas, además, has reaccionado y con eso tengo suficiente-vuelve a limpiarse-perdón por todo lo que ha pasado-se levanta dispuesta a irse y en cuanto está a punto de abrir la puerta algo la detiene.

-Akali, espera-la ninja se gira hacia su compañero-g-gracias-le sonríe tímidamente y Akali agita la cabeza de un lado a otro sonriendo.

-No es nada-se va finalmente.

Durante su pequeño paseo hacia el apartamento se queda pensando en todo lo que le contó Shen, en cómo sus labios se juntaron y el entrelazar de sus lenguas. En cuanto se tumbó en su cama Akali se tocó los labios sin poderse quitar la sensación de la ligera aspereza de Shen y pensó "¿Qué pasaría si no vuelve a ser otra vez igual?"

De mientras Shen dejó de meditar, su mente estaba demasiado excitada tras los últimos minutos que pasó con Akali. Era la primera vez que se sinceraba con alguien en mucho tiempo. Empezó a acariciarse los labios recordando la suavidad de los de su compañera, los cuales por un momento estuvieron completamente unidos y una parte deseó que ese momento no acabara nunca y un pensamiento cruzó su mente como un rayo "¿Y si no vuelvo a ser como era antes? ¿Qué me pasará? ¿Qué le pasará a la orden? ¿Qué le pasará a Akali?" Dudando de lo que pudiera pasar si se quedaba en ese estado pensó en pedir consejo a Karma ya que de los ancianos que hay en le liga, siendo Irelia la otra, Karma parecía estar más abierta. Con la mente algo más serena Shen decidió esperar hasta el día siguiente para preguntar e intentó dormir lo mas temprano posible.

**N/A: feliz año nuevo a todos! y junto con otro año otro capítulo, estaba algo inspirado así que esta semana habrán 3 xD. Mientras escribía pensé en la variedad lingüística y se que la mayoría de los que leen el fic son sud o centro americanos y en vez de "te quiero" se dice "te amo" pero yo hablo castellano peninsular (España) y me suena mas raro que un perro verde (cuestión cultural, tonterías del idioma xD) así que como lo que yo hago es leer "te quiero" en vez de "te amo" haced lo mismo, leed "te amo" en vez de "te quiero" (como me he enrollado esta vez -_-') disfrutad el fic ^^ (por cierto, la imagen es el escudo de Jonia)**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9:

7º día en la academia de la guerra.

Con los primeros rayos de luz de la mañana Akali se despierta deslumbrada. Aún acordándose de lo que pasó la tarde anterior suspira y se levanta. "Eso es todo lo que vas a poder sacar de él, no creo que sirva intentarlo de nuevo" y sale de la habitación para encontrarse con una curiosa Karma quien la mira medio sonriendo. Ignorándola e intentando parecer lo más normal posible se sienta frente a ella empezando su desayuno.

-¿Esta bueno?-empieza Karma mientras continúa mirando a su compañera.

-Ya sabes que cocinas muy bien Karma, no hace falta que te dé mi opinión.

-Bueno, a una le gusta escuchar elogios, por cierto, ¿Qué tal ayer con Shen?-Akali se atraganta un momento al oír eso.

-¿A-A qué te refieres?-se hace la despistada.

-Venga ya, ayer fuiste a hablar con él, sé que no me equivoco, así que… ¿pasó algo?-se queda mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Pues…-suspira-no creo que pase realmente nada, continuará siendo el mismo hombre de hielo que ha sido des de hace diez años.

-Oh… lo siento mucho Akali, supongo que hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar-después de un par de segundos en silencio Karma recoge su plato-no desesperes, no sabemos nunca qué nos depara el futuro-se va.

Mientras Akali mira cómo se va y piensa "El futuro será igual que el presente, solo que seremos más viejos".

Shen de mientras se levantaba cómo si no hubiera pasado nada el día anterior. Mirando durante un par de segundos por las rendijas de la persiana inconscientemente se acaricia los labios "¿Habré hecho bien?" y con la duda en la mente sale para encontrarse con su rival. Zed pasa totalmente de él y en cuanto se sienta lo mira durante un par de segundos. Shen al no haber salido de su cuarto todo el día anterior había hecho una cantidad un tanto indecente de arroz para desayunar.

-¿Entonces ayer te excluiste de la sociedad?-Zed le mira de forma escéptica mientras espera una respuesta.

-Lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia, tan solo preocúpate de tus asuntos.

-Encima que me preocupo por ti-en tono burlón-¿Ayer qué hiciste con Akali ahí dentro? Estuvo toda la tarde, ¿no?

-Escúchame bien, Zed-lo mira directamente a los ojos con cierta molestia-lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia ¿me has entendido?-la mirada sería de Shen parecía irradiar un ligero enfado.

-De acuerdo…-se queda un poco desconcertado por la actitud de Shen y en cuanto acaba sale del apartamento poniéndose la máscara.

Shen devoraba algo ansioso todo lo que tenía delante, llevaba todo un día sin comer. Al acabar se dirigió al jardín dispuesto a preguntarle a Karma sobre lo que pasó ayer con la mayor discreción posible.

Mientras el pequeño yordle se daba prisa para llegar a la nevera antes que Fizz. Al abrirla cogió todo el pescado que había en la nevera. Un rato después el pequeño hombre pez sale de su cuarto, Kennen estaba ya desayunando y cuando se sienta en la mesa junto con el yordle y uno de sus pescados observa una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-¿Yo? Nada-empieza a disimular.

-De acuerdo…-le da un mordisco al pez y acto seguido lo escupe-¿¡Pero qué es esto!?

-Ah, ¿te referías a eso? Es una pequeña receta que me he inventado, está relleno de queso de cabras de Freljord. Espero que te guste-se ríe ligeramente.

-Está bien, esto es la guerra.

-Cuando quieras, espero tu respuesta-se levantan ambos, Fizz para coger algo diferente que comer y Kennen para recoger su desayuno, Kennen le da una palmada en la espalda y Fizz suelta un pequeño quejido y empieza a mirarle mal-oh, aún lo tienes rojo-se va sonriendo.

-Quien ríe el último ríe mejor-se queda maquinando una nueva broma.

En el jardín cuando Shen llega al grupo de meditación Karma le dedica una pequeña mirada. El ninja ignoró este hecho pensando que no debía significar nada mientras Yi le profesaba una pequeña muestra de preocupación por su ausencia aunque su discípulo no estaba presente.

-Tranquilo, son asuntos de la orden, nada de qué preocuparse. ¿Dónde se encuentra tu discípulo?

-Dijo que quería relajarse a su manera.

-Entiendo-ahora se dirige hacia Karma-perdone Iluminada, ¿podemos hablar un momento?-Karma abre los ojos algo sorprendida.

-Por supuesto-se levanta y se va con Shen a caminar mientras hablan-¿hay algún asunto que se cierna sobre la orden que deba saber?

-Supongo que debes estar al corriente de los sentimientos de Akali-miraba al frente mientras caminan.

-Sí, sé muy bien qué es lo que le pasa al Puño de la Sombra ¿pasó algo ayer?

-Verás, me temo que como Ojo del Crepúsculo he fallado, esto no lo sabe nadie, bueno, casi nadie, pero durante un día al año dejo de ser el encargado de mantener el balance y me aíslo de todo, sin embargo ayer al ser incapaz de controlarme totalmente estuve con Akali. Estoy seguro que no hizo todo aquello por ninguna otra razón que apoyarme, pero la cosa se fue de las manos.

-Así que sientes algo por tu compañera…

-No lo tengo muy claro, mi señora, ahora mismo siento una lucha interna entre los sentimientos que tenía enterrados en un cofre bajo llave y la responsabilidad de mantenerme sereno como Ojo del Crepúsculo.

-Shen, me temo que en esto no te puedo ayudar, tendrás que esperar a que esa lucha interna llegue a su fin y entonces te guiaré en todo lo que pueda, tanto si continúas como el Ojo del Crepúsculo o vuelves a ser un hombre normal. Hasta entonces tendrás que lidiar con la lucha interna a la vez que con tu deber des de hace diez años des de que pasaste la Takanu.

-Entendido-se empiezan a dirigir con el resto del grupo.

-Por cierto, siento algo de curiosidad por cómo fallaste ayer en permanecer aislado.

-Creo que eso deberías tratarlo con Akali, creo que la mujer es quien debe decidir si este tipo de asuntos se pueden contar-Karma hizo un par de especulaciones en su mente sin mencionarlas y volvieron al grupo de meditación.

En el apartamento de Akali se escucha a alguien picar a la puerta mientras va gritando su nombre des de el otro lado de la puerta. La ninja ya sabiendo quien es por la voz abre la puerta y se agacha poniéndose a la altura de Kennen.

-¿Qué quieres?-le pone la mano en la frente porque el yordle ya estaba intentando entrar.

-Vamos, somos amigos, solo vengo a ver cómo te encuentras-empuja con la frente la mano de su compañera-déjame pasar-Akali suspira y le deja pasar mientras se pone de pie.

-Anda, pasa-junto con Kennen pasa, se sienta en el sofá y el yordle se pone de pie-siéntate, que vas a manchar el sofá con los zapatos.

-Vale-con algo de resignación se sienta-¿Qué fuiste a hacer ayer al salir corriendo?

-Pues… fui a hablar con Shen-esboza una ligera sonrisa algo triste-solo fui a disculparme.

-Pues yo creo que pasó algo más y no me lo estás contando.

-No te lo cuento porque no quiero, esto es algo que me quiero guardar para mí misma.

-Porfi, cuéntamelo, llevamos ya varios años siendo compañeros, puedes confiar en mí-Akali hace que no con la cabeza-venga…

-Te he dicho que no.

-Ya me enteraré…-masculló.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que espero que estés bien-se sube al hombro de Akali y le acaricia la cabeza.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada-lo baja de su hombro-¿has acabado con tu investigación?

-Solo por ahora, por cierto, tú y Shen debéis hacer hoy un entrenamiento doble, ayer no asististeis ninguno de los dos.

-Vale vale, ahora si no te importa me voy a leer un rato-se levanta y le abre la puerta a Kennen, este se va y Akali se tumba en el sofá después de coger uno de los libros de la estantería-entrenamiento doble… no será la primera vez.

Un par de horas después Karma vuelve al apartamento, al mediodía, para comer. En cuanto acaba de hacer la comida sirve dos platos y se sienta en frente de Akali y se queda mirando con curiosidad. Akali se empieza a incomodar un poco de la mirada de Karma.

-Que pasa ahora…-se resigan la ninja.

-Según Shen ayer por la tarde pasaron cosas-"Lo mato" fue lo que le pasó a Akali por la mente-aunque me dijo que si quería saber más debía preguntarte a ti ¿qué hiciste allí? Algo pasó para dejar al Ojo del Crepúsculo en duda de su identidad-a Akali le da un vuelco el corazón.

-¿D-Dudando? Si solo…-se calla y ve a Karma con media sonrisa-casi me haces decirlo.

-Vamos, estamos entre compañeras, además, lo de la duda es verdad, pensé que te gustaría saberlo.

-Pues… lo único que hice fue besarle…

-Vaya…-dice un poco decepcionada-aún así debió ser algo especial, aunque después de diez años sin utilizar sus sentimientos era fácil volverlo inestable.

-Entonces crees que podría…

-No tengo la menor duda-Akali explotó de felicidad en el interior y empezó a sonreír tímidamente.

-Ya veo…

-Me pregunto cómo reaccionará Irelia…

-¿En serio se lo vas a contar?-levanta una ceja de manera escéptica.

-Sigue siendo un anciano como yo, debe estar al tanto de los conflictos, aunque esto no llegará a Jonia, estamos muy lejos.

Después de hablar de un par de temas triviales Karma se fue y Akali se quedó pensando en lo que le dijo su compañera. Un rato después salió para ir al gimnasio. Esperó un par de minutos hasta que Shen apareció.

-Te estaba esperando-le dice a Shen.

-Fui a buscarte a tu apartamento, ayer ninguno de los dos hizo entrenamiento.

-Lo sé. Por cierto, lo de ayer…

-No creo que debamos hablar de eso-durante un momento se alegró de llevar la máscara.

-Entiendo...

-Por cierto, hasta dentro de un tiempo no hará falta que vengas por las noches, tengo… ciertos asuntos que aclarar.

-Ya, creo que será lo mejor, primero debes aclararte las ideas-murmuró.

Durante las siguientes horas se quedaron en un silencio un tanto incómodo entre ambos ninjas hasta que se unió Kennen, quien intentó amenizar un poco el ambiente sin el resultado que esperaba. Al final de la tarde Shen y Akali se veían bastante más cansados que Kennen. Akali se despidió de ellos y se fue deprisa para poder relajarse un poco. En un instante Kennen se sube al hombro de Shen, quien observa cómo se va la ninja.

-¿Le estas mirando el culo?-pregunta Kennen sin ningún pudor.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

-Nada, pero si te pudiera ver los ojos a través de esa máscara no tendría que hacer estas especulaciones-sonríe el yordle un poco burlonamente.

-Mira Kennen-Shen se pone a caminar-todos tenemos sentimientos y yo no soy una excepción.

-¿Me estás diciendo lo que creo haber escuchado?-se queda totalmente perplejo.

-Es posible, no lo tengo muy claro… ¿Crees que debería dejar fluir mis sentimientos?

-Pues no sé yo si soy la persona a la que deberías preguntar, pero yo creo que vale la pena. ¿Tú qué crees?

-¿Qué creo? No sé qué puede pasar si dejo pasar esto, llevo diez años sin sentir nada por nadie y si me quedo como Ojo del Crepúsculo será como si no me importara, lo cual ahora me hace sentir algo mal…

-Así que el hombre sin sentimientos se ha caído-Kennen se queda pensativo-solo tú tienes la respuesta.

Después de escuchar esta última frase Shen se vuelve a su apartamento a meditar sobre cuál debería ser la opción correcta: continuar con su deber como Ojo del Crepúsculo y renunciar por segunda vez en su vida a sentir o arriesgarse a aceptar lo que siente y con ello volver a ser una persona más del mundo.

**N/A: creo que me apoyo demasiado en los diálogos... pero a mí siempre se me hacen mas amenos de esta manera, tanto leer como escribir, supongo que esto irá en función de la persona, con esto no digo que no me gusten las descripciones largas, pero prefiero los dialogos, pasadlo bien^^**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10:

En el templo los jóvenes Shen y Zed se presentan ante su maestro, firmes ante el llamamiento de este. ¿La razón? Un nuevo alumno. Los tres en la entrada del templo se mantienen a la espera de la llegada del nuevo y observan como una mujer de mediana edad se acerca junto con una chica. Tenía el pelo negro y le llegaba poco más debajo de los hombros. Parecía estar cansada y tenía una mirada un tanto fría, como si se hubiera forzado demasiado. El padre de Shen se adelanta a ellos dos y se los queda mirando.

-Escuchadme bien, ahora va a venir el Puño de la Sombra, ha estado entrenando a su hija y ahora para acabar de formarla va a dejarla con nosotros. Ella será la futura Puño de la sombra, eso significa que será vuestra compañera en el futuro.

-Entendido-dijeron los jóvenes.

La mujer y la joven llegaron al templo y el padre de Shen las recibió con los brazos abiertos, como si ambos adultos se conocieran de toda la vida. La chica miró un segundo a ambos ninjas y luego bajó la mirada como si estuviera decepcionada.

-Déjame presentaros-el maestro le pone la mano en la espalda a la joven y se deja llevar-este es Zed.

-Encantado, puedes llamarme jefe-le dice con una media sonrisa de superioridad.

-Yo soy Akali y no obedezco a nadie que no se lo merezca-a Zed se le quita la sonrisa y el padre de Shen continúa.

-Y este es mi hijo.

-Soy Shen, es un placer Akali-junta el puño izquierdo con la palma derecha de la mano y hace una pequeña reverencia, la joven le contesta de la misma manera y en cuanto se reincorporan Shen continúa-te ruego que disculpes el comportamiento de mi amigo.

-Puedo pasarlo por alto-la frialdad de los ojos de Akali ya no era tan notable.

-Muy bien cariño-la mujer se pone a la altura de Akali-a partir de ahora te quedarás con ellos, vendré a visitarte de vez en cuando.

-Si madre-le da un ligero abrazo y se va.

-Ahora voy a enseñarte el resto del templo-el padre de Shen se lleva a Akali.

-No me gusta, hay que ponerla en su lugar-dice Zed.

-El que no sabe dónde está su lugar eres tú-le replica Shen y ambos vuelven al interior del templo.

8º día en la academia de la guerra:

Al levantarse de la cama Shen se sentía más cerca de la respuesta que estaba buscando, los recuerdos de cómo se conocieron él y Akali le asaltaban la cabeza. ¿Estaba bien dejar su deber de lado por algo tan incierto como sus sentimientos? Algo como eso no era problema para el Ojo del Crepúsculo, pero él estaba dejando de ser el Ojo del Crepúsculo. Con los pensamientos entrelazados en su mente se decide a empezar de una vez con su extraño día a día des de que empezó a vivir en la liga. Salió al comedor y observó a Zed salir a la vez. Ambos empezaron a encargarse de su comida y según iban haciendo sus respectivos desayunos se podía notar rivalidad por quien iba a acabar antes. De alguna manera ambos se acabaron sentando en la mesa a la vez mientras se miraban y pensaban "Yo he acabado primero".

Por otro lado Akali se levantaba tranquilamente, confiaba en que Shen haría lo que debía, aunque intentaría decantar la balanza a su favor. Después de desayunar y hablar un poco con Karma ambas salieron pero Akali se encontró de repente asediada por Irelia.

-¡Tú! ¡¿Pero qué has hecho?!-Irelia acorrala a Akali contra la pared.

-¿Se lo tenías que contar, verdad?-le reprocha a Karma.

-Ya te lo dije, debía contárselo.

-¡¿Cómo puedes dejar que tus emociones se antepongan al deber de proteger el equilibrio de Jonia?! ¡Parece que nos hayamos vuelto locos!

-Pues tú un poco-Akali empieza a apartar a Irelia de ella-como si tú no tuvieras sentimientos.

-Ahí te ha pillado-Karma empieza a ayudar a la ninja y continua estirando de Irelia-además, quedamos que tú te encargabas de asuntos militares y yo internos.

-¡Pero el Ojo del Crepúsculo…!

-El Ojo del Crepúsculo nada, yo sé cómo proceder en este caso, deja que yo me encargue-Karma se queda mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Está bien-se gira a Akali-tienes suerte de que esté ella aquí.

-Lo que tú digas-y Akali se va por su camino mientras Karma e Irelia se van.

En el apartamento de Kennen, el yordle y Fizz están en medio de una pequeña guerra, la casa patas arriba y usando los muebles como barricada, Kennen el sofá y Fizz la mesa, mientras se lanzan shurikens, pescados y otros objetos que pudieran tener a mano.

-¡Devuélveme el tridente!-gritó Fizz a la vez que lanzaba un pescado.

-¡Devuélveme tú el autógrafo de Sona!-junto con la respuesta lanzó un shuriken.

-¡Mira bien!-sale de su escondite con el papel en las manos y lo rompe.

-¡Te mato!-salta hacia Fizz tirándolo al suelo y lo único que se ve es una pequeña bola azul y morada que va dando vueltas por toda la habitación mientras se oyen algún que otro golpe o quejido como si de niños pequeños se tratasen.

Akali se acercaba con algo de inseguridad hacia uno de los apartamentos, uno en el que no pensaba que iba a visitar nunca. Empezó a picar discretamente mientras miraba a los lados y Lux le abría la puerta. La ninja se quedó algo desconcertada e intentando parecer segura habló.

-¿Está Ahri?-observaba detrás de la chica en busca de la mujer zorro.

-Sí, un momento-se gira-¡Ahri, tienes visita!

-¡Ahora voy!-se acerca a la puerta-Oh, que sorpresa-se gira a Lux-¿Te importa? Es algo privado-le sonríe.

-Claro-la chica se retira.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que alguien necesita mi ayuda.

-Cállate-se avergüenza un poco.

-¿Te parece mejor si hablamos en mi habitación?-Akali hace que sí con la cabeza y la invita a entrar. Por el corto camino observa que el comedor es bastante más grande y cuatro puertas al final en vez de las dos que hay en el suyo. En la habitación de Ahri todo es prácticamente igual excepto un poco la decoración-¿Qué quieres entonces?

-Pues… cómo… ¿cómo se seduce a un hombre?-Ahri se sienta en la silla que hay en el escritorio poniéndola en frente de la cama y Akali se sienta en la cama.

-¿Seducir a un hombre?-se ríe ligeramente-está bien-la mira de arriba abajo-supongo que no estás dispuesta cambiar tu vestuario-se fija en la mirada asesina de Akali-ya sabía yo… intenta actuar de manera provocativa.

-¿Cómo?-levanta una ceja de manera escéptica.

-Es fácil-cruza las piernas-busca cualquier contacto físico, apégate a él. También les gusta sentirse necesitados.

-No pienso actuar como si fuera débil, a lo mejor me expulsa de la orden…

-Está bien, nada de hacerle sentir necesitado-piensa un par de segundos-¿Maquillaje?-Akali le lanza otra mirada asesina-Vale, nada de maquillaje. Ya sé, dile lo que quiere oír.

-Ahora sí que me he perdido…

-Es un hombre y todo hombre busca una cosa en una mujer-ve que Akali aún no lo entiende-sexo, ofrécele tu cuerpo-a la ninja se le suben los colores.

-¡¿P-Pero tú estás loca?! ¡¿Cómo voy a decirle eso?!

-Cuando estéis a solas, no se podrá resistir de ninguna de las maneras, aunque no seas muy brusca, eso les puede echar para atrás.

-E-Entendido…-se levantan y Ahri acompaña a Akali a la puerta.

-No eres la primera a la que le tengo que dar consejos, espero que te hayan servido.

-S-Si… gracias por tu ayuda ya nos veremos por ahí.

Akali se marcha del apartamento pensando en todos los consejos que le dio Ahri. ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso si Shen seguramente no la dejaría acercarse?

En la enfermería Kennen y Fizz son atendidos por Soraka, quien les pone tiritas y algún que otro vendaje a ambos. Cuando acaba los mira a ambos que están dándose la espalda el uno al otro y Soraka suspira.

-Venga, disculpaos.

-No-sueltan los dos.

-Está bien, tengo otros métodos-se asoma por la puerta, saluda a alguien y de repente mete a Varus dentro.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-pregunta el arquero desconcertado.

-¿Me dejas el arco?-se lo pide con una gran sonrisa.

-Claro…-Soraka coge los brazos de Varus, se pone detrás mientras con la mano del arco apunta a los dos pequeños y con la mano que Varus tiene libre hace una flecha y el arquero se pone nervioso-¿Qué haces?

-Solo tú puedes crear flechas y ellos no quieren hacer las paces-mira a Fizz y Kennen-disculpaos de una vez.

-Perdón por cogerte el autógrafo-masculla Fizz.

-Lo siento por lo del tridente-con el mismo tono.

-Ahora daos la mano-ambos se niegan y Soraka acerca más la flecha y el arco-que os deis la mano-y los dos de manera apurada se dan la mano-ya os podéis ir.

-S-Si…-mientras Soraka suelta a un avergonzado Varus los dos pequeños se van.

-Todo esto es tú culpa-le dice Fizz.

-Empezaste tú con el autógrafo-replica Kennen.

-El pescado de ayer.

-El kraken del primer día.

-Está bien, lo siento-saca un trozo de papel-toma, tu autógrafo.

-Pero si lo habías roto…-lo coge y llegan al apartamento-espera un momento-corre a su habitación y vuelve con el tridente-toma.

-Gracias-recoge el tridente y ambos se van a sus habitaciones.

Al grupo de meditación llegan Irelia y Karma, quien intenta calmar a su compañera. Irelia le dirige una mirada a Shen mientras este comprende el porqué de este acto y el ninja se levanta para ir a hablar con las dos.

-Irelia…

-A ti que te ha dado de repente-no deja a Shen decir nada.

-Escúchame bien, sé que esto no puede parecerte aceptable, pero no puedes obligar a una persona a ir en contra de sus necesidades-intenta razonar Shen.

-¿Necesidades? El Ojo del Crepúsculo no debería tener ninguna de esas necesidades.

-Cálmate, ya te dije que yo me puedo ocupar de eso-interviene Karma-te digo que no pasa nada y no dejas de sacar las cosas de quicio.

-Ahora resulta que soy una histérica.

-Pues sí-dicen ambos.

-Esta os la guardo-Irelia se va molesta.

-No te preocupes, se le pasará, pero algo así desequilibra bastante.

-Lo entiendo, no se lo tengo en cuenta-ambos vuelven al grupo de meditación.

Durante el tiempo de relajación que suponía el meditar de la mañana a Shen se le vinieron a la mente unas palabras, las palabras que le dijo a un demaciano un tanto perdido "¿Qué sientes por esa mujer?". En cuanto recordó esas palabras se hizo la pregunta a si mismo. "¿Qué siento por Akali? Es mi compañera des de que llegó a la orden, estuvo ahí des de aquel día, incluso cuando el ataque de Zed". Mientras pensaba por todo lo que habían pasado se acordó de cómo le besó. Aquello no podía dejarlo pasar por alto, si no sintiera nada no estaría dudando.

Por la tarde en el gimnasio los tres ninjas se volvían a reunir para el entrenamiento diario. Shen llegó aún algo meditativo sobre qué hacer respecto con su conflicto interno, Akali no dejaba de pensar en los consejos de Ahri y Kennen se preocupaba por cómo les estaría yendo a sus compañeros, tanto por las dudas de Shen como los sentimientos de Akali. Al finalizar el entrenamiento Kennen se sube al hombro de Shen.

-¿Te has decidido ya?

-No es tan fácil Kennen, hay muchas cosas a tener en cuenta y los sentimientos nublan bastante mi visión.

-Si quieres yo me puedo encargar de ella-se ríe ligeramente con el tono burlón de siempre y Shen suelta un suspiro.

-Tranquilízate un poco-coge a Kennen y este se resiste un poco hasta que lo deja en el suelo-nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana pues-el yordle se va por su camino.

-Shen, ¿te importa si te acompaño a tu apartamento?-se le acerca Akali por la espalda.

-Pues…-se queda un par de segundos pensando-supongo que no pasará nada-ambos se ponen a caminar en un extraño silencio.

-¿Cómo te va?

-Pues bien… si, bastante bien.

-¿Has conseguido aclararte?

-Es… difícil, pero creo que no tardaré mucho en… saber qué debo hacer.

-Sea lo que sea… te… te apoyaré.

-Gracias-llegan al apartamento-yo voy a…-observa cómo Akali espera algo así como una invitación-creo que no debería pero… ¿quieres pasar?

-Si me invitas tú-suelta una media sonrisa tapada por la máscara que lleva y ambos pasan hasta la habitación de Shen y ambos se quedan en competo silencio, sin saber que decir o hacer.

-Siéntate si quieres-Akali se sienta en la cama.

-¿No te sientas tú?-ve como Shen duda un poco-vamos, que no muerdo.

-Si… claro-se sienta junto a su compañera.

-Es de mala educación llevar máscara en interior-el ninja un poco nervioso se quita la máscara sin saber qué hacer. "Ahora debería empezar con lo que dijo Ahri" nota como la sangre corre por sus mejillas y se empiezan a colorar y se coge lentamente al brazo de Shen-cuando te dije que te quería… iba en serio… llevo mucho tiempo así.

-¿Exactamente cuánto es mucho tiempo?-se empieza a poner un poco nervioso según su compañera se pega mas a él.

-La verdad es que llevo así des de hace algunos años, más de una vez desterraba esos sentimientos, pero siempre volvían…

-Ya veo… supongo que no era fácil ya que yo no podía sentir nada…

-No lo era-apoya la cabeza en su hombro-pero por fin pude tener lo que quería, más o menos.

-Si tengo que decirte la verdad-empieza a mirar hacia el otro lado-me gustó y creo… creo que…

-Vamos, cálmate un poco y mírame-le pone la mano en la mejilla y le gira la cara "No me creo que esté haciendo esto"-que crees-acerca un poco más sus rostros.

-Pues yo…-se echa un poco para atrás y se cae tumbado en la cama y Akali bastante avergonzada de lo que está haciendo se tumba encima de él-Akali…

-¿Q-Qué?

-Pues creo que yo siento lo mismo…-Akali explota de felicidad en el interior al escucharle decir eso y la respiración empieza a acelerarse.

-¿Por qué no me lo demuestras?-sonríe ligeramente, le coge los brazos, los pone a su alrededor y luego pone sus manos en los hombros de Shen.

-Está bien-aprieta tímidamente los brazos alrededor de Akali y empieza a besarla, los ligeramente ásperos de Shen se juntaban a los suaves de su compañera. Apenas se podía creer lo que estaba haciendo y le encantaba, no quería tener que decir nunca adiós. Dejan de besarse durante un segundo para tomar aire-Te quiero Akali.

-Yo también te quiero-y sin perder un segundo vuelve a lanzarse a por el beso en el que estaban enfrascados antes pero con más euforia. Después de haber escuchado esas palabras ya todo le daba igual, era feliz y eso era lo único que importaba, ella y Shen, nadie más.

Después de varios minutos Akali se levantó, la tarde estaba a punto de acabarse y debía volver al apartamento. Sin que Shen saliera siquiera de la habitación ella se despidió con un último beso y se fue. Al abrir la puerta para salir se encontró de cara con Syndra. Se miraron la una a la otra durante dos segundos y a la vez que Akali dejaba el apartamento Syndra se metía dentro. ¿Qué iría a hacer en ese apartamento? A quien le importa. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja volvió al apartamento. Karma, curiosa, le preguntó que había pasado contestó con una sola palabra:

-Cosas.

**N/A: un poco del pasado de nuestros personajes, Shen tiene la respuesta que buscaba, Akali ha oído lo que quería oír y Kennen sigue sin hacer las paces con Fizz, pequeñas cositas para el capítulo de hoy... no quiero volver a clase TT se acaban las vacaciones de navidad pero esto continúa, pasadlo bien ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11:

-Pero padre…

-Ya basta Shen, sabes las normas, Zed ha abierto la caja de las técnicas prohibidas y debe ser expulsado.

-Aún así podríamos guiarle por el buen camino, nadie sabe que podría pasar.

-Ha traicionado a la orden al romper las reglas. Es algo muy sencillo y el no ha sabido hacerlo. Ahora retírate, tengo otros asuntos que atender.

-Si padre…-Shen se da la vuelta y se va a la sala central del templo, muy amplia con varios ninjas tomando un descanso y se encuentra con Akali.

-No tienes buena cara ¿qué ha pasado?-se une a Shen mientras caminan fuera del templo.

-Mi padre no atiende a razones, la expulsión de Zed es algo inevitable-al salir mira el único camino por el que se llega a la zona más habitada de Jonia y suspira.

-Vaya, lo siento mucho Shen-el ninja se sienta a un lado de las escaleras de la entrada del templo.

El día está totalmente despejado y en calma. La gran entrada al templo totalmente vacía excepto por los dos jóvenes ninjas. Akali se sienta al lado de su amigo y las puertas se abren. De ella sale Zed y en cuanto ambos lo ven salir se levantan.

-Zed-Shen se acerca a él.

-Hola Shen… te… te di una paliza al final-esboza una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón-esboza la misma sonrisa que su compañero-Zed… siento mucho lo que ha pasado.

-No te preocupes, fue mi culpa y ahora tengo que cargar con ello-se dan un abrazo-a lo mejor nos volvemos a encontrar.

-Cuídate hermano-Akali carraspea detrás de Shen.

-Yo también estoy aquí.

-Oh, claro-abraza de la misma manera a Akali.

-No te metas en problemas.

-Ya he tenido suficientes por ahora.

Shen y Akali se quedan observando como Zed se va mientras se despiden de él moviendo la mano. En cuanto Zed desaparece de su vista Shen se sienta otra vez llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Akali apenada por cómo está su compañero le da un abrazo para consolarlo.

9º día en la academia de la guerra.

Shen se sienta en el borde de la cama mirándose los pies. Se sentía totalmente diferente, liberado. Saliendo de su cuarto después de ponerse su armadura prepara el desayuno y observa a Zed salir de su cuarto. Shen se sienta a comer mientras su compañero se prepara su propia comida. El ninja lo observa algo dubitativo durante unos segundos. Se sienta frente a él y ambos se miran antes de continuar con su desayuno.

-Zed-Shen dice dudando ligeramente.

-¿Qué quieres?-se queda algo extrañado de que empezara a hablar.

-Pues… nada, no es nada-acaba de comer y se levanta para irse.

-Mira que estás raro.

En el cuarto de Kennen el yordle se da prisa para salir antes que Fizz. Se apresura a salir y en cuanto llega a la cocina se resbala y se cae de cara contra el suelo mientras Fizz se pasea por la encimera. Kennen aún con en resbaladizo suelo se consigue levantar.

-¿Qué has hecho con el suelo?

-Lo mismo que ibas a hacer tú, he untado el suelo con mantequilla-se va a la mesa.

-Esto es increíble…-se intentaba estabilizar y empezó a deslizarse por la cocina hasta que consiguió salir.

Kennen se sienta en la mesa y se queda mirando a Fizz quien sonríe por la broma. El yordle se queda maquinando su siguiente broma.

Con un tarareo Akali empezaba su desayuno, Karma se había ido y le había dejado un plato. "Siempre tan amable" y empieza con su desayuno. De repente alguien pica a la puerta y se levanta para abrir encontrándose con Ahri.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-He venido a ver cómo le iba a mi alumna-suelta una ligera risita y se cuela en el piso.

-Pues me va bien, gracias por preocuparte-Ahri se sienta en la mesa y empieza a comerse el desayuno de Akali.

-Me alegro que te fuera de ayuda, esto está delicioso.

-Ya, ya lo sé-le quita el plato y se sienta en frente.

-¿Y que tal en la cama? Estoy segura que alguien así debe de ser impresionante.

-No hicimos nada de eso-se molesta un poco-no hizo ninguna falta.

-Jo, que sosa, aunque lo demás te fue de ayuda ¿no?

-Sí, me fue de ayuda-le cuesta un poco admitirlo-y si solo has venido a eso y gorronear ya puedes irte.

-Está bien, tranquila-se levanta-si necesitas más consejos no dudes en decirme nada-se va del apartamento.

En el grupo de meditación Shen llega y le da un golpecito a Karma en el hombre. La Iluminada se da la vuelta mirando al ninja y se levanta yéndose con él un poco lejos del grupo.

-Ayer Akali llegó muy contenta.

-Me lo imaginaba. Es más, sobre eso quería hablarte.

-Creo que me imagino por donde va la cosa.

-Voy a dejar de ser el Ojo del Crepúsculo, he comprendido que no puedo luchar contra esto y forzarme a no sentir nada me resultaría bastante imposible.

-Veo que has seguido los pasos de tu padre.

-¿Perdón?

-Ya veo, no lo sabes… el anterior Ojo del Crepúsculo fue tu padre y lo dejó por tu madre. Luego naciste tú y decidió que nadie mejor que su hijo para sucederle.

-Ya veo… pero ahora la orden no tiene Ojo del Crepúsculo.

-Como maestro de la orden Kinkou es tu responsabilidad encontrar a un Ojo del Crepúsculo y entrenarlo como hizo tu padre contigo.

-Esto no es la primera vez que pasa ¿me equivoco?

-Que va, hay registros de varios que hicieron lo mismo. Menuda perspicacia.

-¿Entonces está bien que mantenga una relación con el Puño de la Sombra?

-Completamente, se feliz y hazla a ella también feliz. Aunque debes comprender que la vida no será siempre alegría, Shen, las desgracias ocurren y nadie se libra de ellas.

-Lo sé, no hace falta que me adviertas, he pensado en todo lo que conlleva volver a sentir y he decidido aceptarlo.

-Me alegro de que pensaras en eso. Ahora vuelves a ser un hombre como cualquier otro, bueno, sigues siendo el maestro de la orden Kinkou y no es algo que se pueda pasar por alto, pero ya está-ambos vuelven con el grupo tras la breve charla.

Durante el resto de la mañana Shen pudo no serenarse, sino disfrutar de la sensación tranquila de la serenidad que le producía la meditación. Al acabar pudo ver la verdadera belleza de todo lo que le rodeaba, los paisajes, el calor del sol y sobre todo la de la amabilidad que se procesaban los compañeros entre ellos. Nunca pensó que todo aquello estaba allí y él sin sentir nada, solo pensando en el equilibrio de Jonia.

Por la tarde Kennen y Akali esperaban a Shen en la entrada del gimnasio. Kennen no dejaba de mirar a Akali quien estaba más contenta de lo normal y entonces se figuró lo que debía haber pasado. Al poco llegó Shen pero no llevaba la máscara y ambos se quedaron un tanto atónitos. El ninja sin dejarles hacer ni una pregunta entró junto con ellos en el gimnasio y empezaron a entrenar. Los campeones de alrededor se preguntaron por un segundo quien era el hombre que entraba con los dos ninjas hasta que vieron quien era exactamente. Al acabar el entrenamiento Kennen no pudo evitar saltar directo al hombro de Shen.

-¿Y este cambio? ¿Te has manchado la máscara?

-No, simplemente no quería llevarla ¿pasa algo?-Shen se quedó mirando al yordle.

-Ya veo…-se gira a Akali-esto es cosa tuya ¿me equivoco?-de mientras Shen sale del gimnasio junto y Akali va detrás suyo con Kennen aún señalándola.

-No le he dicho nada de esto-contestó Akali.

-Lo he hecho porque a nadie el maestro de la orden no está apegado a las mismas normas que el Ojo del Crepúsculo-explica Shen.

-Pero si tú eres el Ojo de… ¿eres el Ojo del Crepúsculo?-Kennen se queda algo confundido.

-No, solo soy el maestro de la orden Kinknou-ambos se quedan un tanto impactados-ahora que vuelvo a ser una persona no puedo ejercer bien mi juicio, ha sido bastante liberador.

-Sigo pensando que todo esto ha sido cosa tuya-Kennen señala a Akali.

-Más o menos-dice Shen.

-¿Cómo que más o menos? ¿Ahora es mi culpa?

-¿Quién me hizo volver a sentir?-Akali intenta reprocharle pero no se le ocurre nada que decir y desvía la mirada-Y te estoy muy agradecido-Shen le da un abrazo a Akali durante un par de segundos y esta se sonroja ligeramente-pero tengo que buscar un sucesor.

-Pues no sé si hay alguien en la orden con tu habilidad, tendrías que buscar a alguien muy joven-Kennen empieza a mirar a los dos mientras habla-alguien a quien entrenar des de que nace… a lo mejor buscar un huérfano o algo… o alguien con un buen linaje-ambos se quedan mirando al yordle con los ojos como si dijeran "Callate" y el yordle sigue las ordenes-nos veremos mañana-se baja del hombro de Shen y se va corriendo.

-A lo mejor no le falta razón-Shen se piensa un poco las palabras de Kennen-está claro que se necesita alguien muy joven como hicieron con nosotros y si fuera…

-¿Tu hijo?-Akali le ayuda a seguir con la frase.

-Sí, si fuera mi hijo está claro que tendría muchas posibilidades, pero no sé si hacerle algo así a mi propio hijo.

-Eso lo tendrás que ver por ti mismo, a lo mejor deberías haber pensado en tu sucesor antes-ambos empezaron a caminar en dirección al apartamento de Akali.

-Aunque primero me tengo que preguntar si estoy preparado para ser padre, no es algo que se pueda decidir así sin más.

-No te estreses, lo último que necesitas es que nada más ser persona te pongas paranoico.

-Tienes razón-llegan al apartamento de Akali-¿te quedas aquí?

-Sí, voy a darme una ducha, el agua es muy relajante.

-Meditar también.

-Meditar es aburrido.

-Para que lo sepas, meditar es una actividad para alcanzar la paz con la mente y espíritu a la vez que te sientes en armonía con todo lo que te rodea-Karma aparece detrás de Shen y Akali se sobresalta un poco.

-Y-Ya… pero a mí me parece aburrido, estar sentado sin hacer nada… no es mi estilo.

-Deberías intentarlo algún día-Karma abre la puerta-y si vas a ducharte hazlo rápido, quedan unos 10 minutos de agua caliente-entra y cierra la puerta.

-Es verdad… deberías ir rápido si no quieres quedarte sin.

-Yo me ducho con agua fría.

-No me sorprende-se queda un par de segundos dudando-bueno… yo voy adentro…

-Akali, te doy las gracias por liberarme de todo el peso del Ojo del Crepúsculo, cualquier agradecimiento es poco.

-No ha sido nada-ambos muestran media sonrisa-aunque si quieres agradecérmelo siempre puedes pensar cualquier cosa.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Eres un hombre listo, seguro que puedes averigua algo-le da un beso en la mejilla y se sonroja un poco-nos vemos mañana-abre la puerta.

-Hasta mañana-Akali cierra la puerta mientras Shen se dirige hacia el apartamento pensando.

Justo al llegar al apartamento Shen y Zed se encuentran en la puerta. Zed se queda algo sorprendido por la falta de la máscara de su compañero y Shen abre la puerta entrando mientras el Maestro de las sombras le sigue aún algo atónito. Zed cierra la puerta detrás de él.

-¿A qué viene este numerito? Ni que fuera la primera vez que me ves la cara-le dice Shen.

-No me esperaba que acabaras quitándotela en público, a fin de cuentas somos los únicos en la liga que no enseñamos nuestros rostros.

-Zed, ya no me importa que la gente sepa cómo soy, tengo otros intereses.

-Has dejado de ser el Ojo del Crepúsculo… ya me parecía a mí que pasaba algo raro.

-Puedes seguir tratándome como siempre haces.

-Tranquilo, no tenía pensado cambiar.

Ambos se dedicaron a sus propios asuntos durante el resto de la noche sin apenas hablarse como siempre. Aunque Shen hubiera cambiado todo era normal, como siempre.

**N/A: no empecemos a hacer especulaciones sobre como Shen debe agradecer a Akali POR FAVOR, que hay muchas maneras de dar gracias, espero que hayáis tenido unas buenas vacaciones, así que a trabajar, vagos xD (no soy el más indicado para decir esto) pasadlo bien ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12:

10º día en la academia de la guerra:

Akali se levantaba como de costumbre, con su nueva vida junto a Shen todo era perfecto. Sentía que levitaba a cada paso que daba. En cuanto se sentó a desayunar, dio las gracias a Karma por la comida y sin perder el buen humor con el que se había levantado empezó a comer. Su compañera la miraba medio sonriendo, alegrándose por ella.

-Veo que el buen humor viene de la mano con el amor.

-¿Qué? Tengo derecho a ser feliz, además, me dijo que me quería y eso es lo que importa-Akali mantiene la sonrisa-por cierto ¿qué es lo que va a pasar con Shen?

-Nada, solo ha dejado de ser el Ojo del Crepúsculo, le cambiarán el título que tiene en la liga y ya está, que busque a alguien que pueda ocupar su lugar y que lo entrene.

-Pues si que parece algo sencillo… quiero decir, Jonia tiene bastantes restricciones y el Ojo del Crepúsculo el que más.

-No se puede luchar contra lo que uno siente, Akali, obligar a Shen a deshacerse de sus sentimientos otra vez y sobre todo ahora podría volverle inestable mentalmente.

-No me puedo imaginar cómo tuvo que ser la Takanu...

-Yo directamente no quiero saberlo, si solo lo puede pasar alguien sin sentimientos tiene que ser algo totalmente desagradable.

De mientras el nuevo Shen desayunaba junto a Zed quien le miraba algo curioso, a saber qué le pasaba por la cabeza en ese momento. Después de unos segundos en silencio el Maestro de las Sombras se decide a hablar.

-Tengo algo de curiosidad ¿por qué dejaste de ser el Ojo del Crepúsculo?

-Porque se acabó mi tiempo, eso es todo.

-Creo que hay algo más en medio, a lo mejor una mujer que viste de verde y usa kamas como arma…

-No pienso decirte nada sobre eso, Zed, se lo que intentas y no va a funcionar.

-Vaya, así que piensas que me tienes bajo control.

-Demuéstrame que me estoy equivocando, además, yo no te voy preguntando que tienes con cierta maga oscura.

-Está bien, lo tienes bajo control… solo por ahora-Zed mira a Shen sonriendo maliciosamente y Shen levanta una ceja con una mirada de desconcierto.

Y Kennen desayunaba solo en el comedor, era la primera vez que no tenía la presencia de Fizz para gastarse alguna broma entre ellos, así que decidió aprovechar el remanso de paz y tranquilidad que se había quedado en el apartamento hasta que llegara la hora del entrenamiento, se fuera a escuchar la música de Sona o fuera a ver a alguno de sus compañeros yordles. Cualquier cosa que hacer le parecía bien.

Shen sale del apartamento y en vez de dirigirse directamente al jardín para meditar como hacia todos los días, cogió otro camino pasando por frente de varios apartamentos. Se para delante de uno y da un par de golpes en la puerta. A los pocos segundos Akali le abre y se queda algo sorprendida.

-Buenos días Akali.

-B-Buenos días… ¿Qué haces aquí?-se queda algo extrañada.

-He venido a verte.

-¿A… verme?-como Akali no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien se interesara por ella, lo que hizo Shen le pilló por sorpresa y empezó a sonrojarse-¿Por qué?

-Somos pareja, no necesito ninguna razón para verte, solo quería y ya está-saca a relucir una media sonrisa mientras ve la reacción de Akali, quien se iba enrojeciendo ligeramente.

-Ah… claro… tienes razón, no me esperaba algo así-ríe nerviosamente por lo que acababa de decir Shen "Ha dicho que somos pareja, bueno, si ambos nos hemos dicho ya lo que sentimos es normal, somos pareja… ¡¿Pero por qué estoy tan nerviosa?!"-¿quieres pasar?-"Muy bien, tú póntelo mas difícil".

-Ahora mismo me dirigía a meditar en el jardín junto a los demás.

-Pero… si te queda más cerca el jardín que mi apartamento.

-Ya, pero quería verte-Akali volvió con la misma reacción de antes.

-E-Entiendo… pásalo bien meditando-seguía con la misma sonrisa repleta de nervios.

-Que tengas una buena mañana-se inclina hacia ella, le da un beso en los labios-nos vemos en el entrenamiento-y se gira dejando a Akali totalmente perpleja sin saber que hacer excepto cerrar la puerta para que nadie pudiera ver su enrojecido rostro.

Mientras tanto Shen se dirigía hacia el grupo de meditación. Aunque todos estaban acostumbrados a verlo venir del otro lado, la única que se dio cuenta de esto fue Karma, quien sonrió ligeramente y como todos los días Shen se unió al grupo después de un cordial saludo.

En cuanto a Kennen, algo aburrido por la ausencia de las bromas decidió ir a escuchar un rato la música de Sona. A su alrededor se solía agrupar bastante gente para escucharla tocar, su habilidad era legendaria. El yordle llegó hasta la zona del jardín donde estaba la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas y se sentó en una piedra a escuchar. Alrededor de ella también estaban Nami, Taric, Soraka, por alguna razón también estaba Varus, Braum, Ezreal, Lux y Xin Zhao. En cuanto Sona acabó de tocar los campeones empezaron a aplaudir todos impresionados por la habilidad con el etwahl.

-Es toda una pena que no pueda hablar-dijo Kennen.

-Por eso toca, para poder expresarse, si no fuera por ese instrumento ella podría ser totalmente incomprendida-le dijo Soraka.

-¿Tienes algún otro pastelito?-el yordle le intentó poner cara de pena.

-Aquí no-Soraka se encoge de hombros.

-Kennen, no le molestes, ¿no ves que está en medio de una cita?-Nami se une por detrás a la conversación.

-¿Cómo que una cita?-Kennen mira a Soraka algo sonrojada y a Varus a su lado con la misma reacción, pero como si no hubiera escuchado lo que acababa de decir-tú, sé que me has oído, no te hagas el tonto-y el arquero se molesta un poco.

-V-Vamos, no saquemos las cosas de quicio ¿vale?-Soraka intentaba poner algo de calma.

-Sí, sí, pero vosotros estáis en una cita-empieza a chinchar Kennen.

-Callaté…-Soraka se encoge un poco mientras los otros dos la atosigan.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos?-Varus le pone una mano en el hombro por detrás.

-Sí por favor-se van ambos caminando.

-Pues sí que estaban en una cita.

-Te lo dije-dice Nami sonriendo por haber acertado.

De mientras los campeones que quedaban se volvían a acomodar para volver a escuchar la celestial música de Sona.

La mañana se estaba acabando para dar paso a la tarde. Los tres ninjas se reunieron en el gimnasio para dar comienzo al entrenamiento. Des de que Shen y Akali habían conseguido superar la fase de tensión que hubo unos días atrás todo estaba tranquilo. Tan pronto como acabaron de entrenar Kennen saltó sobre el hombro de Shen, quien seguía sin ponerse la máscara.

-No me acostumbro a verte sin la máscara-dijo el yordle.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema-contestó Akali sonriendo.

-Yo tampoco, además de que me siento más liberado.

-Solo digo que me parece raro… por cierto ¿os habéis pensado lo de tener un hijo?-Shen levantó una ceja y Akali se avergonzó de tal manera que su cara se convirtió prácticamente en un tomate-veo que tú sí-sonríe Kennen maliciosamente.

-¡Callate!-Akali se decide a coger a Kennen pero Shen la mantiene apartada de él.

-Calmaos los dos-suspira-somos personas adultas, deberíamos ser capaces de solucionar esto sin comportarnos como niños pequeños-mira a Kennen.

-Está bien, pero no me habéis respondido la pregunta.

-No creo que deba tener un hijo por algo como eso ¿estás ya contento? Además, si ella no quisiera no la obligaría-Akali se queda con ganas de contestar a eso último pero decide callarse por si a Kennen se le ocurre cualquier tontería.

-Vaya… yo que quería ser tío-hace que no con la cabeza algo decepcionado.

-Ni siquiera somos familia.

-Pero casi, llevamos mucho tiempo los tres juntos, bueno, nos veremos mañana… por cierto, me han dicho que Ziggs va a hacer una fiesta en la piscina de la liga y me preguntaba si…

-Si podías saltarte el entrenamiento para ir todo el día ¿me equivoco?-Kennen le pone carita de pena a Shen y este suspira-está bien, puedes ir.

-¡Bien! Pues ya nos veremos-el yordle se va totalmente feliz.

-A veces es como un niño pequeño.

-Sí, sí que lo es… por cierto-Akali empieza a dudar.

-¿Qué pasa?-Shen le sonríe mientras espera una respuesta.

-Quiero que sepas… que no me importaría tener un hijo contigo…-se avergüenza un poco-no quiero decir que quiera tenerlo ahora… pero a lo mejor algún día en el futuro… tu y yo… pues… hacer hijo un podemos-empieza a liarse con las palabras.

-Entiendo, ahora cálmate, solo se te va a enredar la lengua-ambos empiezan a caminar-cambiando de tema ¿te parece bien ir mañana conmigo a la piscina?

-¿A la piscina? Pues… sí, claro, podemos ir.

-De acuerdo ¿prefieres que vayamos juntos o nos encontramos allí directamente?-Shen continúa con la serena sonrisa por la que ahora se caracteriza.

-Pues… podemos ir juntos, ven a buscarme por la mañana-llegan al apartamento de Akali-y no vengas muy tarde.

-No te preocupes-le vuelve a dar un beso como el de la mañana-nos vemos mañana pues.

-S-Sí, mañana-observa cómo se va Shen y se mete en el apartamento para encontrarse a una sonriente Karma-¿qué pasa?

-Estás muy roja ¿no tendrás fiebre?-se ríe ligeramente.

-No empecemos a lanzarnos puyas…

-Veo que Shen no tiene ninguna vergüenza con las muestras de afecto.

-Ninguna… es tan decidido y seguro de si mismo… me pregunto de dónde saca esa confianza.

-Tú también lo eres ¿no?

-En cuanto se trata de pelear sí, pero no estoy acostumbrada este tipo de cosas.

-Él tampoco y muy bien que le va-Akali intenta reprochárselo pero se queda sin nada que decir.

**N/A: ya estoy de vuelta, espero que la espera no se hiciera larga :) disfrutad el capitulo de hoy y nos leemos la semana que viene xD**


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13:

11º día en la academia de la guerra.

La fiesta en la piscina estaba empezando y muchos campeones se dirigían hacia el lugar. La piscina era de tamaño comparable al de una olímpica, con lo cual no era problema para recibir a los más de cien campeones que había, estaba situada al lado de la playa. Los trampolines por los que saltar median cinco, diez y quince metros de alto. Las tumbonas estaban repartidas alrededor de la piscina y un chiringuito donde pedir comida y bebida, todos los que iban a ir se pasarían allí todo el día.

Kennen se ponía un bañador del mismo color que su traje de ninja y con una toalla y un flotador sale corriendo de su habitación y se choca de cabeza contra Fizz, quien también estaba corriendo.

-Mira por dónde vas-Kennen se encara con Fizz.

-Quítate el pelo de los ojos para ver tú por dónde pasas-le da un empujón a Kennen.

-Con que esas tenemos-le da un empujón a Fizz y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya estaban rodando por el suelo peleándose otra vez.

Akali se debatía entre llevar un bikini o coger algo más cubierto e ir con traje de baño, el cual dejaba la espalda al aire, y tras compararlos el uno junto al otro y se decidió por el traje del mismo color que su vestimenta de ninja y con líneas blancas creando espirales por el traje.

-Supongo que este estará bien-en cuanto se pone el traje se empieza a vestir con unos shorts azul claro y una camiseta de tirantes amarilla y se hace la coleta que lleva siempre-ahora a esperar a que venga-le gruñe el estomago-pero primero a comer.

Sale de su habitación para encontrarse con la mirada un tanto extraña de Karma, quien iba prácticamente vestida como ella, pero con un estampado muy parecido al de su ropa normal. Akali se sienta para empezar a desayunar y la mira directa a los ojos.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a verte de manera tan informal.

-No eres quien para hablar ¿también vas a la fiesta en la piscina?

-Claro que sí, el sol, la piscina, los pequeños yordles correteando junto con Annie mientras juegan, parece un plan divertido-Akali se ríe ligeramente.

-Veo que observas bien todo lo que tienes a tú alrededor.

-Todo bajo control, aunque a lo mejor tienes que tener cuidado de algún que otro mirón.

-Y-Ya veo, mirones…-"Supongo que si tengo a Shen a mi lado nadie se atreverá a acercarse a mí" pensó Akali.

-Bueno, yo me voy ya, que aproveche-se levanta y camina hacia la puerta.

-Nos vemos allí-Karma se va y Akali se queda comiendo.

Por su parte, Shen se levantó, se puso un bañador estilo bermudas azul oscuro y una camiseta de manga corta blanca. Sale de su habitación para desayunar y en cuanto se sienta Zed sale de su cuarto levando una camiseta de tirantes negra y un bañador negro con rayas rojas por la parte superior.

-¿Tú también vas a ir?

-Sí, le hacía ilusión a Syn…-Zed se calla-¿Te importa?

-Para nada, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.

-Por ese "también" de antes supongo que vas.

-No creo que sea buena idea dejar a Kennen solo-se excusa Shen.

-Seguro que es por eso-contesta sarcásticamente.

-¿A quién decías que le hacía ilusión?-Shen levanta una ceja mientras medio sonríe.

-A nadie, ahora cállate y come-Zed se sienta en frente de Shen y empieza a desayunar.

-Pues espero que lo pases bien con Syndra-Zed se atraganta durante un segundo mientras Shen se levanta-supongo que nos veremos allí-entra en su habitación, sale llevando una toalla en el hombro y se va.

De mientras, Akali acaba de desayunar, recoge una toalla y se sienta en el sofá con un libro esperando a que Shen hiciera su aparición. En un segundo se vio envuelta en una esfera y cuando se levantó alarmada para lo que fuera que estuviera pasando se dio cuenta de que estaba pasando. Un par de segundos después aparece Shen en frente suyo.

-¿Te parece divertido?-le empieza a reprochar Akali y hace una respiración profunda.

-No quería atrasarme más y me pareció divertido hacer eso, no me equivoqué al pensarlo-se ríe ligeramente.

-Lo que tú digas, vámonos ya, que si no echamos a perder el día-Shen abre la puerta y espera a que Akali salga.

-Estoy seguro que si no hubiera sido por ti nada de esto estaría pasando-cierra la puerta al salir y se ponen de camino a la piscina-sigo sin saber cómo agradecértelo.

-¿Aún sigues con esas? Ya te dije que no hacía falta.

-Pero quiero hacerlo-se va acercando más a ella mientras caminan.

-No te he dicho que no lo hagas-Shen le coge la mano y Akali se sobresalta un momento.

-Lo sé, si no habría dejado de intentarlo.

-Ya me imagino-sonríe tímidamente y ella aprieta ligeramente la mano-¿estás seguro de querer llegar así?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Quiero decir… eres el maestro de la orden Kinkou y…

-No te inventes cosas.

-Vale, vale-suspira-lo que pasa es que hay gente muy cotilla y mi espacio es mi espacio.

-Yo los ahuyentaré, no te preocupes.

-Gracias…

En la piscina Kennen se reunió con los demás yordles que habían ido, estaban casi todos, a excepción de Veigar y Poppy. Corki y Heimerdinger hablaban sobre el taller que tenían en Piltover, Teemo y Rumble hablaban ambos intentando llamar la atención de Tristana, Ziggs se tiraba como un loco por el trampolín sin ningún cuidado, lo cual hacía que algunos campeones de la piscina se molestaran con él y Lulu jugaba con Amummu, Gnar y Annie, quien solía juntarse con ellos para jugar. Kennen se acercó al último grupo.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?-preguntó.

-Íbamos a jugar en la piscina, pero está muy hondo-contestó Lulu.

-Siempre podemos quedarnos en la arena-dijo Annie.

-Como… ¿hacer un castillo?

-¡Buena idea Amumu! ¡Decidido, vamos a hacer castillos de arena! Vamos Gnar-el yordle prehistórico hizo un par de ruidos inentendibles y el pequeño grupo se fue hacia la playa.

Por otro lado Shen y Akali hacían su aparición aún cogidos de las manos. Casi ningún campeón parecía interesarse demasiado, aunque algunos sí que observaron la entrada de ambos. Ver a Shen sin máscara es una cosa, pero que llegara cogido de la mano de Akali sí que era raro. Se acercaron a unas tumbonas y dejaron las toallas. Acto seguido Shen se quitó la camiseta dejándola colgando en una esquina. Mira a Akali durante un par de segundos.

-¿No te vas a quitar la ropa? La gente en la piscina suele quedarse solo con el bañador.

-Sí…-mira hacia los lados y se quita la camiseta y los shorts-por cierto ¿Dónde está Kennen?

-Me pareció verlo por la playa con algunos yordles-mira a Akali de arriba abajo.

-¿Q-Qué pasa?-se avergüenza un poco.

-Te queda muy bien.

-Gracias, la verdad es que estaba dudando un poco…

-Pues has acertado-le da un beso y Akali se ruboriza un poco-me voy a nadar un rato.

-D-De acuerdo-se sienta en la tumbona y se queda mirando como Shen se acerca al borde de la piscina y empieza a estirar un poco.

Mientras Shen hacia estiramientos alguien se le colocó al lado y empezó a estirar junto a él. Al principio se ignoraron el uno al otro, pero no pasaron ni cinco segundos en que el hombre de al lado habló.

-¿Te apetece una carrera?

-Me sorprende verte sin máscara-empieza a mirar de reojo a Zed.

-La verdad, pensé que sería un fastidio nadar con eso puesto, menudo numerito que has montado al entrar con Akali.

-¿Dónde has dejado a Syndra?

-Está tomando el sol ¿entonces hay carrera?-Shen se lo piensa un par de segundos.

-De acuerdo.

Ambos se ponen en posición para saltar, empiezan a hacer la cuenta atrás a la vez y saltan a la piscina. Shen empezaba a hacer brazadas amplias, pero no por eso lentas, tenía una velocidad bastante considerable, pero Zed le empezaba a sacar algo de ventaja. Haciendo unas brazadas ligeramente más cerradas que las de Shen pero bastante más rápidas, Zed se ponía en cabeza. En diez segundos ambos llegaron a la otra punta de la piscina y dieron la vuelta. Shen consiguió ponerse por delante de Zed gracias al impulso que se dio con las piernas, pero la distancia se iba acortando lentamente hasta que ambos se quedaron uno al lado del otro. Zed le dirigió una sonrisa y sin dudar un segundo se impulsó más rápido y adelantó a Shen. En cuanto salió del agua se encontró con un victorioso Zed sonriendo de manera superior.

-Buena carrera, pero sigo siendo yo quien gana.

-El otro día no me tocaste ni un pelo.

-Porque no me estaba poniendo en serio.

-Seguro que sí-ambos se fueron en direcciones separadas.

Shen se tumbó al lado de Akali, quien había visto la competición entre ambos y se pasaron un par de segundos en silencio.

-Menudo cretino-dijo de repente Akali.

-¿Qué?

-Zed, digo, se piensa que por haberte ganado ya es mejor que tú.

-Eso no importa, solo son chiquilladas.

-Me saca de quicio, te sigo diciendo que…

-Ya, ya sé que es lo que me dices, pero no voy a matarlo, estoy seguro de que se arrepiente de lo que hizo.

-¿De verdad? Entonces estas tardando en redimirlo.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Siempre tuve razón!-aparece Kennen de repente entre ambos.

-¿Cuándo has llegado aquí?-pregunta Akali.

-Pude ver la competición entre ambos y vine a ver qué tal, por cierto, bonita entrada habeis hecho los dos-esquiva un puñetazo de Akali.

-¡Cállate!

-Akali, cálmate-le dice Shen.

-Me voy nadar-se levanta y se va algo molesta.

-Le queda bien-dice Kennen.

-Lo sé-Shen mira como Akali se tira al agua de cabeza.

-¿Le ayudarás a quitárselo?-Kennen sonríe pícaramente.

-A ti no te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer con ella.

-¿Me dirás que tal fue cuando lo hagas?

-…

-Eso es un…

-Claro que no.

-Aburrido, bueno, ya hablaremos luego-Kennen se va corriendo de vuelta a la playa.

Akali de mientras se acabó quedando en un rincón de la piscina esperando a que Kennen se fuera para volver a la tumbona y Ahri le aparece por detrás.

-¿Qué tal con tu hombre?-Akali se sobre salta un momento y se gira.

-Me va bien… y no hagas eso.

-Estabais tan monos cuando entrasteis.

-G-Gracias… voy a volver… a mi tumbona-sale del agua y se tumba junto a Shen mientras nota la mirada de Ahri.

Después de un rato la hora de comer empezaba a acercarse y la mayoría de los campeones ya estaban dirigiéndose hacia el chiringuito que había, los campeones hacían cola mientras se agrupaban en pequeños grupos. Kennen se unió a Akali y Shen.

-¿No estarías mejor con los otros yordles?-preguntó Akali.

-No, prefiero estar con vosotros, es más divertido.

-Déjale, tampoco molesta-Akali mira a Shen un poco mal.

-Sobre todo des de lo nuestro-masculla.

-¿Qué has dicho?-dice Kennen.

-Nada, nada, no he dicho nada.

-Menos mal que no hace falta pagar para comer aquí-Kennen se sube a la espalda de Shen y mira que hay para comer.

-Acordaos los dos que mañana habrá entrenamiento doble, solo porque sea diferente a antes no significa que no haya que seguir el horario.

-Mira que eres aguafiestas.

-Se llama ser responsable, y deberías aprender de él-le soltó Akali a Kennen.

Cuando por fin consiguen pedir, recogen su comida, se sientan en una mesa y empiezan a comer. Por un momento Shen deja de comer, se gira un momento y ve a Irelia mirando molesta a Shen, de repente Yi se sienta con ellas, Irelia se distrae un momento sonriéndole y cuando se da cuenta vuelve a mirar a Shen quien levanta la ceja sarcásticamente e Irelia desvía la mirada algo avergonzada. Shen de repente oye un ruido, se da la vuelta, ve a Kennen en el suelo y Akali comiendo tranquilamente. Akali le sonríe alegremente y Shen prefiere no preguntar mientras continua comiendo.

Cuando acaban se quedan un poco mas hablando y esperando a que Kennen acabe de comer y Orianna se acerca a ellos con la bola pintada de pelota de playa.

-Buenas ¿queréis inscribiros en el concurso de volley-playa? Es por parejas. Lo organiza la academia y el primer premio es un combate en la liga sin restricciones.

-¿Sin restricciones? ¿Te refieres a nuestras habilidades a plena potencia?-pregunta Shen.

-Exacto.

-Shen, vamos a apuntarnos.

-Pero…

-Apuntanos, Shen y Akali

-O-Oye…

-Ya estáis inscritos-Orianna se va preguntando a otros campeones.

-Akali, ni siquiera me has preguntado si quería participar.

-Pero jugarás por mi ¿verdad?-le pone cara de pena.

-Está bien…

Con total resignación Shen se levantó junto con Akali para ir a la playa, donde los campeones se reunían en las parejas que eran para empezar a jugar. Sus primeros rivales iban a ser Shyvana y Quinn. No les costó mucho ganarles ya que parecían meterse una en el camino de la otra. Sin embargo el siguiente fue muy distinto. Zed y Syndra no se dejaron en ningún momento, con las sombras de uno y las esferas oscuras de la otra no había espacio alguno por donde pasar la bola. Un par de minutos después el árbitro prohibió el uso de ambos elementos, lo que acabó derivando en la victoria de Shen y Akali, un poco por los pelos, pero ganaron. Aunque no les sirvió de mucho porque perdieron en el siguiente partido contra Katarina y Talon, quienes con su gran velocidad cubrían todo el campo. Al acabar el partido Shen se llevó casi a rastras a una frustrada Akali.

-Solo es un juego, no te sulfures.

-Pero yo quería pelear sin limitaciones…

-Será mejor que empecemos a volver-la mayoría de los eliminado se empezaban a marchar.

-Está bien…

Vuelven a las tumbonas donde estaban sus cosas, Shen se coloca la camiseta que llevaba y Akali los shorts y su camiseta. Mientras volvían Akali pensaba en como hubiera sido pelear a plena potencia en los campos de la justicia.

-Por cierto ¿has encontrado algún sustituto como Ojo del Crepúsculo?

-Que va, apenas he buscado, mañana por la mañana iré a Jonia a hacer una inspección, a lo mejor hay alguien digno para el puesto.

-Digno… siempre me ha resultado un tanto extraño que alguien pudiera ser digno de un puesto así.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es una de las cosas más inhumanas que he visto, alguien que no pueda sentir, no me imagino cómo puede ser la vida sin sentimientos.

-Te diría que uno se acostumbra, pero como no tiene sentimientos no hay nada a lo que acostumbrarse.

-También tienes razón-llegan al apartamento de Akali-nos vemos mañana… por la tarde ¿no?

-Exacto-le da un beso-nos vemos mañana.

Shen se va por su camino pensando en que se podría encontrar para hacer de sucesor, alguien joven a quien entrenar, alguien que no tenga mucho que perder, no sería tarea fácil, pero tenía que hacerlo.

**N/A: con el partido de volley he estado poco inspirado, pero oye, no todo van a ser cosas intensas, a veces la vida se queda como un electroencefalograma plano, no hay subidas ni bajadas, todo tranquilo, hasta la próxima ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14:

12º día en la academia de la guerra.

Shen se levantó algo más temprano que de costumbre. Al salir Zed no se había levantado, el sol estaba empezando a salir y es probable que Gragas hubiera acabado de beber unos minutos antes de que él se levantara. Decidido a no perder un segundo para aprovechar toda la mañana para buscar al siguiente Ojo del Crepúsculo. Haciendo uso del sistema de teletransporte, llegó a Jonia en lo que dura un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Poco después, el sol ya se hacía visible en el cielo y Akali se levantaba mirando por la ventana. Recordó que Shen se había ido a Jonia y salió de su habitación para su charla matutina con Karma. Tan pronto como se sentó en la silla empezó a comer lo que tenía en frente suyo.

-Buenos días Akali.

-Buenos días Karma.

-Veo que las cosas entre tú y Shen van muy bien.

-Sí, estamos muy bien-sonríe-por cierto, hoy se ha ido a Jonia a buscar a un sucesor.

-Ya veo, se ha puesto rápido a ello, como era de esperar.

Mientras tanto Kennen se alejaba de la puerta de Fizz a toda velocidad. En cuanto escuchó la puerta abrirse el yordle no pudo evitar sonreír para escuchar un pequeño grito viniendo de su compañero. Kennen se giró para ver a Fizz colgando del techo mientras va moviendo los brazos para poder escaparse.

-No me imaginé que fuera a funcionar-el pequeño ninja empieza a reírse.

-¡Bájame de aquí!-intenta coger a Kennen.

-Espera un momento-entra en la habitación de Fizz.

-Espera. ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Sal de ahí!-ve como sale con el tridente en las manos y lo pone justo debajo de él.

-Intenta salir-vuelve a la cocina mientras se ríe.

-Serás…-intenta coger el tridente sin resultado alguno mientras Kennen come en la mesa y le observa.

Tan pronto como Shen puso los pies en el suelo del templo en el que ahora residía la orden Kinkou, los ninjas que vigilaban le cerraron el paso durante un momento hasta que se dieron cuenta de quién era.

-¡M-Maestro Shen! ¿Por qué no lleva la máscara?

-Sobre eso venía a informaros exactamente, quiero que organicéis una reunión con todos los ninjas de la orden.

-Sí señor-los dos ninjas que hacían guardia se dirigieron al interior del templo y empezaron a tañer una campana.

En menos de un minuto todos los ninjas que había en el templo se reunieron en el vestíbulo, donde Shen se presentó al frente de la multitud mostrando su rostro a todos los presentes. Algunos reaccionaron sorprendidos, otros solamente observaban. Shen carraspeó un poco haciendo que todos los cuchicheos se apagaran.

-Todos habéis notado el cambio que traigo des de la última vez que me visteis hace un par de semanas y por eso mismo he venido aquí, así que voy a decirlo sin andarme por las ramas-se aclara un poco la voz-he dejado de ser el Ojo del Crepúsculo y estoy empezando a buscar un sucesor, aún con todo esto yo continuo siendo el maestro de la orden Kinkou-algunos que debían tener la misma edad que Shen se quedaron algo atónitos mientras que los más mayores comentaban cosas del estilo "Igual que su padre" o "¿Quién será la afortunada?"-en cuanto a la búsqueda de alguien que ocupe mi antiguo título, bajo el juicio más sereno del que pueda hacer uso, estaré toda la mañana haciendo ronda por el templo buscando a alguno de los más jóvenes como sucesor, esto es todo.

En cuanto acabó todos los presentes se fueron en diferentes direcciones, algunos al gimnasio, otros al exterior y Shen se fue junto con los jóvenes, esto entraba una edad de uno años hasta los 17. Durante los primeros minutos observó como entrenaban, como atacaban los maniquíes. Sin embargo no todo es matar, también necesitaba ser sensato, saber qué era lo que realmente importaba. Por eso les hizo una pregunta a todos:

-¿Qué es lo más importante de la orden Kinkou?

Aunque como ya eran prácticamente de la orden la gran mayoría podían responder directamente "el equilibrio", pero el fin de la orden se enseña a entender a partir de los 12 años, cuando tienen una mayor comprensión, así que con todos aquello menores de esa edad contestaron lo que estaba previsto que dijeran, pero ninguno sabía por qué, excepto uno.

-Dime chico ¿Qué es lo más importante para la orden Kinkou?

-El equilibrio-dijo el chico sin mostrar mucho interés.

-¿Y sabrías decirme por qué?

-Porque si no todo dejaría de funcionar.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?-preguntó Shen algo intrigado.

-Siento que es así.

-Ya veo…-"Creo que tenemos un ganador"-dime ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Ocho, ¿por qué haces tantas preguntas?

-Es una prueba.

-¿Una prueba? ¿Para qué?

-Para elegir al Ojo del Crepúsculo y creo que lo he encontrado, a partir de ahora seguirás un entrenamiento diferente, ven conmigo.

El chico empieza a seguir a Shen hasta que llegan al exterior del templo y se paran a unos poco metros. Todo está en silencio, no hay nadie, solo están ellos dos. Shen se sienta en el suelo cruzando las piernas y le pide al muchacho que haga lo mismo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yan.

-Muy bien, Yan, cierra los ojos y haz respiraciones regulares, no pienses deja la mente en blanco, fúndete con tu entorno.

Haciendo caso de lo que su nuevo maestro le ordena, Yan empieza su primer intento de meditación, en completo silencio, nada se oye a excepción de la respiración de maestro y alumno.

Aburrida de quedarse en el apartamento, Akali decide salir a dar una vuelta. Paseando por los jardines interiores de la academia puede ver a todos los demás campeones como pasan su rato libre. Pero estar rodeada de tanta gente la empezaba a incomodar un poco así que decidió salir. En el exterior apenas había nadie y empezó a caminar. Después de unos diez minutos caminando se encontró con un pequeño lago. Observó que no había nadie alrededor, se acercó a un pequeño muelle que había, se quitó los zapatos y se sentó dejando los pies en el agua. Le resultaba relajante el contacto del agua. Poco después pudo sentir como alguien se acercaba por detrás, aunque el único ruido que se escuchaba era un ligero viento. Se giró y se quedó tan sorprendida como la persona que había detrás de ella. Syndra y Akali se quedaron mirándose una a la otra algo atónitas de encontrarse en ese sitio. La soberana oscura se acercó al final del muelle y repitió lo mismo que hizo la ninja momentos antes pero en el lado opuesto, ambas dándose la espalda. Ninguna de las dos decía nada, había un extraño silencio hasta que una empezó.

-¿Hace mucho que vienes aquí?-preguntó Syndra.

-Acabo de encontrar este sitio-respondió.

-Ya veo…-el silencio se volvió a apoderar del lugar.

-Así que tienes una alianza con Zed ¿no?

-Sí, supongo que eso significa que somos enemigas.

-Supones bien.

-Al menos tú no pareces ser como Irelia-al oír eso Akali se gira curiosa.

-Explícate.

-Irelia me mira con desprecio, como si mi mera existencia fuera un error, me odia por algo que la gente como ella ha hecho y… no quiero aburrirte con mis historias, siendo enemigas esto es lo último que querrías.

-Si te digo la verdad Irelia y yo tampoco tenemos muy buena relación-contesta mientras vuelve a su posición original-sobre todo des de lo que pasó con Shen.

-¿En serio? Parece que alguien tiene cierto problema con la gente-ambas se ríen ligeramente pero al escuchar a la otra reírse se callan.

-Karma es otra historia, estoy segura de que si hablaras con ella podríais llegar a buenos términos.

-No puedo hacer eso, no puedo abandonarle, ya no.

-¿Abandonarle?

-A Zed, digo, mi alianza con él es más importante para mí.

-Vaya…-Akali se levanta-pues suerte para sobrevivir a toda una nación-en cuanto se pone los zapatos camina de vuelta a la academia de la geurra.

Tras un par de horas de meditación de Shen y un par de horas de intentos de Yan, el maestro abrió los ojos para ver como el joven intentaba dejar la mente en blanco. Sin decir nada Shen se levantó y le puso una mano en la cabeza.

-Ya hemos acabado por hoy-el chico abrió los ojos y se levantó.

-¿Para qué me sirve esto?-mientras se dirigen de vuelta al templo.

-Para ser el siguiente Ojo del Crepúsculo, como tal la meditación es algo fundamental, sentir todo en perfecta armonía con el ambiente, ver el alma de las cosas y tener la capacidad clara de lo que es justo y lo que no, de cómo actuar en nombre del equilibrio.

-¿Vendrás aquí más veces?

-Alguien tiene que ocuparse de tu entrenamiento, aún así le dejaré unas pautas a alguien para que se ocupe de entrenarte físicamente. Un buen guerrero debe encontrarse en plena forma para la batalla.

-Entiendo…

En cuanto llegan al templo Shen le da unas cuantas instrucciones a uno de los ninjas más experimentados y vuelve junto a Yan.

-Mañana por la mañana volveré para continuar con tu entrenamiento-dicho esto Shen se va de vuelta a la zona de teletransporte para volver a la academia.

Justo antes de que Akali pudiera entrar en la academia se vio rodeada por la misma esfera que el día anterior. La ninja se para y espera a la aparición de su compañero, quien llega por la espalda.

-¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que pasaría si hubiera estado en la ducha?

-Alguna vez.

-¿Y?

-Que no me importaría-Akali se enrojece ligeramente.

-Parece que solo importa lo que pienses tú…

-Está bien, ¿qué pasaría si de repente al utilizar Mantenerse Unidos (R) apareciera mientras tú te duchas?-su compañera se lo piensa un momento mientras evita la mirada de Shen.

-N-No lo sé…

-¿No lo sabes o no quieres decírmelo?

-Supongo que te echaría a patadas.

-Cómo esperaba.

Ambos se dirigen al interior de la academia para ir a sus respectivos apartamentos, comer y una hora después empezar con el entrenamiento que se saltaron el día anterior. Shen, Akali y Kennen se reunieron en la entrada del gimnasio para hacer como todos los días, aunque Kennen venía algo más contento de lo normal, pero ninguno de los dos quiso preguntar el porqué de su buen humor, a pesar de que al yordle no le entusiasmaba el entrenamiento y menos siendo doble. Al acabar Kennen se subió al hombro de Shen, ya se había convertido en costumbre.

-¿Entonces no hay niño?

-Deja de pensar en eso-le reprocha Shen-porque al final no voy a protegerte de ella.

-Está bien, ¿pero tienes algún sucesor?

-Es verdad… se me olvidó preguntártelo antes.

-Sí, la orden ya tiene designado su siguiente Ojo del Crepúsculo, a partir de ahora iré todas las mañanas a entrenarle-los tres se ponen en movimiento.

-Vaya, menos tiempo que tenéis el uno para el otro.

-Todo es por un bien mayor, además, solo es por la mañana.

-Y por la tarde está el entreno-murmuró Akali.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Kennen.

-Nada, no es nada.

Poco después el grupo se separó en dos, Kennen por su lado y Akali y Shen por el otro. La ninja pensaba en cómo Syndra rechazaba la oportunidad de dejar ser una criminal por una persona.

-Oye Shen…

-Dime.

-¿Qué serías capaz de hacer por mí?

-Me parece que ya te lo he demostrado, ¿no? He dejado mi puesto como Ojo del Crepúsculo, además que Irelia casi me tilda de traidor a Jonia.

-Tienes razón, que pregunta más tonta.

-¿Y a qué viene esa pregunta?

-Pues… hoy me he encontrado con Syndra, le dije que si hablaba con Karma a lo mejor podría ser aceptada de nuevo en Jonia, pero dijo que Zed era más importante.

-Ya veo… si es por eso no tienes que preocuparte, yo siempre estaré aquí-le da un abrazo a Akali.

-Lo sé, nunca me conseguiré librar de ti-se ríe ligeramente-nos veremos mañana-le da un beso algo avergonzada y se mete en el apartamento.

-Hasta mañana…-ve como se escabulle dentro sin apenas tiempo de despedirse-que mujer.

**N/A: el otro día estuve pensando en como peleaba Shen, me pareció algo extraño que siendo alguien con la defensa de una tortuga utilizara dos espadas, un estilo de pelea que demuestra agresividad en su más puro estado, estos de Riot... pasadlo bien^^**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15:

13º día en la academia de la guerra.

Tal y como hizo la mañana anterior, Shen se levantó más temprano que los demás, pero para su sorpresa Zed también estaba despierto. Tenía unas ojeras muy remarcadas. Ambos desayunando uno frente al otro se dirigían alguna mirada que otra.

-¿Qué haces tan temprano despierto?-preguntó Zed.

-Tengo cosas que hacer en Jonia.

-Ah, ya, el Ojo del Crepúsculo.

-¿Y tú? No se me ocurre ninguna razón para que te levantes tan temprano.

-Solo… un mal presentimiento… no me ha dejado pegar ojo.

-Ya lo veo… así que un mal presentimiento.

-Sí, puede que solo sean imaginaciones mías.

-Yo por si acaso mantendría la guardia alta y si fuera tú intentaría dormir.

-¿Des de cuando acepto consejos tuyos?

-Tienes razón, si no nunca hubieras llegado a ser lo que eres ahora-Zed le dirige una mala mirada.

-¿Tienes algún problema? Porque esto se puede acabar rápidamente, puedo hacer que te reúnas con tu padre.

-No gracias, tampoco nos hicimos muy cercanos, para él solo era un ninja, no un hijo… si te digo la verdad te tenía algo de envidia.

-¿Envidia? ¿De mí?-Zed se queda algo sorprendido.

-Sí… mi padre era más estricto conmigo que contigo, aunque es lo que tiene volverse el Ojo del Crepúsculo.

-No parecía importarte.

-Me pasaba el día meditando y entrenando, mi padre todo el día encima mío…-suspira-frustrante, tanta disciplina.

-Como se nota que ya no eres el Ojo del Crepúsculo, hablas por los codos de nuevo.

-De nuevo… je-acaba de desayunar y recoge sus cosas-nos veremos luego.

-No hace falta que vuelvas.

Shen, pensando en la conversación que acababa de tener con Zed, se dirigía hacia Jonia para entrenar a su nuevo discípulo.

Kennen se sienta frente a Fizz, ambos mirándose fijamente mientras desayunan. El silencio se perpetúa durante un par de minutos hasta que el yordle decide dar tema de conversación.

-¿Cómo escapaste ayer?

-Nami vino a ayudarme.

-Que hambre ¿verdad? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste ahí colgado?

-Hasta media tarde-se queda mirando mal a Fizz.

-Tranquilízate, todo pasa en esta vida-se ríe.

Akali salía de su apartamento tranquilamente. Sin saber que hacer exactamente se dirigió a ver a su compañero yordle. Sabiendo cuáles eran sus aficiones se pasó por su apartamento a comprobar si seguía allí. Al ver que no estaba lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza fue Sona. La virtuosa de las cuerdas ya estaba rodeada por varios campeones entre ellos, como no, Kennen. Situándose a su lado empezó a escuchar la música. En cuanto acabó de tocar el pequeño ninja se percató de que Akali estaba junto a él.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-tan pronto como hizo la pregunta Kennen se subió a su hombro.

-No sabía qué hacer y me pareció buena idea ir a verte.

-Toca bien, ¿verdad?

-Mucho, es normal que la inviten por el festival de fuego.

-Vuestra actuación tampoco estuvo tan mal.

-¿Quién ha dicho que no estuviera bien?-le mira levantando una ceja.

-Nadie, nadie…-se retiró un poco para que dejara de mirarle así.

Mientras iban conversando tranquilamente Akali se vio distraída por la conversación que tenían detrás de ella dos personas: Caitlyn y Vi. Haciendo callar a su compañero la ninja empezó a escuchar más atentamente a las dos, la sheriff parecía algo alarmada.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

-Venga ya Cait, eres muy paranoica.

-Hablo en serio Vi.

-Está bien, habla.

-El príncipe Jarvan me pidió un favor, tenía que mantener vigilado a Swain.

-Un principito mimado te ha pedido que vigiles a un viejo loco, ¿y?

-Ha estado haciendo cosas bastante raras últimamente y sea lo que sea que haya planeado empezará hoy, teniendo en cuenta con quien estamos tratando no puede ser nada bueno.

-¿Por qué no le detenemos? No es tan difícil.

-Hoy no ha hecho ninguna aparición en público-mira hacia los lados-y creo que será mejor seguir moviéndose.

-Paranoica…

Las dos agentes de la ley se ponen a caminar. Akali había escuchado toda la conversación. No sabía que podía pasar, pero si Caitlyn de verdad tenía ese don detectivesco lo mejor era hacer caso de sus planes.

-¿Has oído eso?-preguntó Kennen.

-Sí, tenemos que irnos a informar a Karma ahora mismo.

Akali le lanza una mirada al yordle y este sale corriendo a la velocidad del rayo. Tan pronto como Akali comprueba un poco el alrededor sale corriendo a buscar a Karma en el jardín, donde estaba intentando comprender a un agitado Kennen.

-Hola Akali… supongo que sabrás explicar esto…

-Sí-coge de la cabeza a Kennen y este se calla-hemos escuchado a Caitlyn decir que Swain podría estar planeando algo, decía que quería irse.

-Así que Caitlyn dice que se vuelve a Piltover…

-He pensado que debíamos advertir.

-Habéis hecho bien-se fija en que el resto del grupo de meditación les ha escuchado-supongo que quedan Yasuo, Ahri, Irelia, Varus, Soraka, Syndra, Zed… creo que se me olvida alguien… una pregunta, Shen está advertido de esto, ¿verdad?

-No, está en Jonia entrenando a su nuevo discípulo.

-De acuerdo, informaré a los demás.

-¿Segura que queréis informar a Zed?

-Aún siendo enemigos ellos son parte de Jonia, debemos informarles.

-De acuerdo, vámonos Kennen.

-Sí-hace una reverencia y se va junto con Akali.

De mientras en Jonia Shen medita junto con Yan. De tanto en tanto se le venía a la cabeza. Estaba haciendo lo mismo que hizo su padre, designar a un pobre chaval para aceptar un destino sin humanidad alguna. Pensó en interrumpir la meditación un par de veces pero decidió no hacerlo. Al chico aún le costaba meditar, bastante, pero parecía que le ponía ganas, así que decidió dejarle hacer. En cuanto acabaron Shen le hizo levantarse y se pusieron de camino hacia el templo de nuevo.

-Maestro.

-Dime Yan.

-¿Cómo se siente ser el Ojo del Crepúsculo?

-No sientes nada, así que no se puede considerar ni bueno ni malo, el Ojo del Crepúsculo está para mantener el equilibrio de Valoran.

-Es raro…

-Puede ser…-Shen se detiene un segundo-Yan, ¿estás seguro de querer hacer esto?-el joven se detuvo y le miró a los ojos levantando la cabeza.

-Seguro maestro, es un honor ser elegido.

-Me alegra saber eso-continúan con su camino hacia el templo.

En la academia de la guerra Akali espera el retorno de Shen en la entrada. Kennen esperaba algo aburrido a su lado. Ambos miraban al horizonte para ver si el último miembro hacía su aparición.

-¿Falta mucho?

-Pusieron el teletransportador algo lejos porque hace mucho ruido, es normal que esté lejos.

-Y yo tengo que estar aquí porque…

-Porque yo lo digo, no hay más preguntas.

-Ah… entonces… ¿ya lo has hecho con Shen?

-Largo-Kennen está a punto de irse cuando aparece Shen por el horizonte-espera-se levanta y empieza a saludarle.

-Vaya, ya ha vuelto-se quedan esperando a que Shen llegue hasta la entrada.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué me esperáis en la entrada?

-Pues puede que tengamos que hacer las maletas.

-Si me lo explicas podré entenderlo mejor.

De mientras vuelven al interior de la academia de la guerra Akali le explica la conversación que escuchó de Vi y Caitlyn. Shen sabiendo bien por qué era conocida la detective decidió meditar que hacer antes de tomar una decisión. En pocos minutos un estruendo se hizo escuchar por toda la academia. Shen empezó a buscar el origen del estruendo y cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando vio como Demacia y Noxus se metían de lleno en medio de una batalla. Observó como los demacianos protegían la puerta para dejar a todos los demás escapar. Noxus estaba demasiado bien equipado para haber hecho eso en una mañana. Los ninjas esperaron ordenes y a Shen solo se le vino una respuesta a lo que estaba pasando.

-Nos vamos-fue lo único que el líder del grupo dijo mientras se iban a toda prisa del lugar.

-¡¿Vamos a dejarlos ahí?!-exclamó Kennen.

-La orden Kinkou se encarga del equilibrio de Valoran, no tiene ni aliados ni enemigos, solo un deber.

-¡Deja de hablar en acertijos!-le gritó Akali.

-La academia de la guerra acaba de sucumbir a lo que sea que tramase Swain, la paz que otorgaba se ha acabado, volvemos a Jonia ya.

Los ninjas dirigiéndose al teletransportador, no muy ocupado a causa de que la mayoría de campeones podrían llegar a sus hogares sin problemas, fueron directos a Jonia.

**N/A: Os he dejado un poco tocados con el final ¿eh? Pues que sepáis que ahora se cambia de protagonistas y se vivirán los 13 días des de el punto de vista de otros campeones, puede parecer algo tedioso, pero como los protagonistas cambian también cambia el punto de vista y todo eso, pasadlo bien ^^**


	16. Chapter 16

**La oscuridad de Jonia**

Capítulo 1:

En el antiguo templo de la orden Kinkou el maestro de las sombras Zed se paseaba por el edificio, como tantos otros días en los que pasaba supervisando de vez en cuando el entrenamiento de sus seguidores, reinando su pequeño reino oscuro en una habitación sin luz o simplemente dormitando, sobre todo des de que la liga impidió los enfrentamientos fuera de los campos de la justicia. Mientras empezaba a retirarse de nuevo a su cuarto cuando uno de sus seguidores le detiene.

-Maestro Zed, tenemos una visita, dice venir de la academia de la guerra.

-Hacedle pasar y que se dé prisa, esos tipos me tienen un poco harto.

El maestro se retira a su cuarto y el ninja lleva al mensajero hasta Zed, un cuarto oscuro, apenas entra luz incluso estando en pleno día. El mensajero empezó a sacar una carta.

-Señor Zed, vengo a traerle este comunicado por parte de la liga-se acerca a él y le tiende la carta.

-¿Qué es esto?-coge la carta.

-Es una propuesta donde se tiende a los campeones una residencia en la academia de la guerra, está todo explicado en la carta, ahora debo siguir con las entregas-el mensajero da la vuelta y se va.

Zed se queda mirando la carta algo intrigado, se levanta saliendo de la sala, abre la carta y empieza a leer. En cuanto acaba de leer se da la vuelta observando el templo "A lo mejor no me va mal un cambio de aires".

Mientras tanto, perdida en medio de Jonia, Syndra observa la isla de lo que una vez fue su hogar, con odio y asco, mientras piensa como podría tomar venganza de los ancianos a cargo. Si la trataban como a un monstruo tendrían un monstruo. De repente se vio interrumpida por la presencia de un hombre. La soberana oscura miró desinteresada al hombre.

-¿Quién eres, qué quieres y como has llegado aquí arriba?-continuaba mirando Jonia.

-Soy un mensajero de la liga, vengo a traer este comunicado-le enseña la carta-la academia de la guerra pone a disposición de los campeones una vivienda, los detalles están en la carta.

-Aún no me has respondido a cómo has subido aquí arriba-flotando se acerca al mensajero y coge la carta.

-La liga tiene sus trucos, ahora voy a continuar con mi deber-el mensajero se fue de la misma manera que llegó.

Syndra contemplaba la carta. La abrió algo aborrecida y leyó el contenido con la misma desgana. Tiró la carta y se metió en su fortaleza. Al poco rato se dio cuenta de la vacía que estaba y se repensó la oferta que le llegó un rato antes. Puede que no le vaya mal ver gente de vez en cuando.

Zed llegó el primero a su nueva residencia, en cuanto llegó lo primero que hizo fue pedir una habitación de dos personas, no quería convivir con más gente de la necesaria, quien sabe qué clase de imbécil podía tener como compañero. Cogió la llave y se fue directo para encontrarse con un pequeño ser con ciertos rasgos de pez.

-Hola-dijo Fizz de manera inocente.

-Hola-Zed pasó de él y en cuanto se acercó a la puerta pudo escuchar algo al otro lado y se detuvo a punto de coger el picaporte-¿tú eres el bromista, no?

-Así me llaman, ¿hay algún problema?

-Ninguno-el ninja dio la vuelta y tan rápido como llegó se fue.

Mientras tanto Syndra llegaba al reparto de habitaciones, pidiendo una de dos personas, así tendría menos posibilidades de ir con alguna cabeza hueca. Sin embargo se vio interrumpida por un Zed algo apresurado.

-Oye, algunas estábamos primero-le reprochó Syndra.

-Tan solo es un segundo-notó como le cogían del hombro y se dio la vuelta-¿Qué?

-Espera a tu turno-Syndra le adelanta.

-Venga ya, solo son dos segundos.

-Lo mismo digo-recoge las llaves-¿lo ves? No era tan difícil-con tono condescendiente.

-Sí, sí, ahora déjame a mí-algo molesto-quiero un cambio de habitación.

-Lo siento pero me temo que no va a ser posible.

-No pienso pasar mi estancia aquí junto a ese niño pez.

-Está bien, veré que puedo hacer-empieza a revisar una lista-aún quedan campeones por venir… supongo que si alguien pide una habitación de dos personas… está bien, si me da su llave le hago el cambio.

-Gracias-le da la llave y se la cambia.

-¿Cambiar por un pez? ¿El maestro de las sombras tiene miedo de un pez?-Syndra se empieza a reír.

-No estoy aquí para aguantar las bromas jocosas de un mocoso.

-Quejica-Syndra se va flotando hacia su habitación "Me parece que está en contra de Jonia… y tiene un ejército de ninjas de su parte, a lo mejor…".

-Será…-se queda mirando cómo se va "Si mal no recuerdo se quería vengar de Jonia… y su magia es muy poderosa, a lo mejor…".

Ambos se dirigen a sus respectivas habitaciones. Syndra, aún sin estar segura de haber tomado una buena decisión. En cuanto entró se su primera visión fue de Riven asaltando la nevera. Riven asomó la cabeza para ver quién era, dejó un momento toda la comida.

-Así que tú serás mi compañera-se acerca a ella-creo que hasta ahora no habíamos hablado, soy Riven-le tiende la mano.

-Ya… Syndra-le estrecha la mano algo reacia.

-Yo me he instalado en la habitación de la derecha, espero que no tengas ninguna preferencia.

-Ninguna, no te preocupes-se instala en su habitación. "Supongo que pudo haber sido algo peor" pensó y luego se tumbó en la cama.

Zed por otro lado se quedó sentado en el sofá de su apartamento, apoyando su cabeza en el puño mientras piensa en que podría hacer, ni siquiera sabe si fue buena idea ir allí para empezar. De repente escuchó cómo se abría la puerta, ni siquiera sabía quién iba a ser su compañero. Mientras observa como su nuevo compañero va entrando: Shen.

-Zed-dice Shen como si estuviera saludando.

-Shen… supongo que será mejor tenerte a ti que al sucio trozo de pescado-Shen continuaba en la puerta, impasible, a saber que le estaría pasando por la cabeza-la tuya es la de la derecha.

-Gracias-el ninja empezó a moverse.

"Siempre con sus buenas formas" pensó Zed. Ahora tenía que convivir con su rival y no podía ni acercarle las cuchillas. El ambiente de tensión se apoderó de él y empezó a contener las ganas de hundirle la hoja en el cuello. Poco después Shen salió de su habitación.

-Tienes suerte de que asesinar a un campeón sea penado con la muerte, si no ni siquiera habrías tenido oportunidad de hablar.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo, ahora mismo eres un problema menor de la orden Kinkou.

Al escuchar eso último Zed no pudo evitar soltar un bufido. En cuanto Shen se fue del apartamento las cuchillas de su brazo se clavaron profundamente en el sofá, con un amplio movimiento rajó todo el cojín y volvió a guardarlas.

-Algún día Shen, te juro que algún día te mataré-dijo mientras el cojín se regeneraba-muebles encantados…

El resto de la tarde fue tranquila. Al llegar la noche, Zed se decidió a salir, después de no haber hecho poco más que sulfurarse con Shen. Se fue al lado de un estanque y se sentó y empezó a meditar. Al poco rato se vio interrumpido por una voz de mujer.

-¡Oye tú! ¿Por qué no le cambias la habitación a Kennen?-Zed des de detrás de la máscara miró a Akali.

-No me interesa ese sucio pescado, para sufrir las bromas jocosas de un mocoso me hubiera hecho padre de familia-esperaba que esa respuesta le permitiera seguir meditando.

-Entonces busca a cualquier otro con el que compartir apartamento-Zed se quedó mirando a Akali de reojo.

-¿Qué es esto? Te estás preocupando por Shen… puede que aquel tiempo que pasaste… como decirlo… _entrenando_ no ha servido de mucho.

-Seras…-Akali aprieta los dientes de rabia-tienes suerte de que…

-¿Asesinar a un campeón está recompensado con la muerte? Ni aun teniendo eso fuera del camino serias capaz de tocarme un pelo.

Orgulloso por haber hecho enfadar a la ninja, Zed observa cómo se va y vuelve a su meditación.

En su apartamento, Syndra pasó la tarde ojeando los libros que habían en la estantería, ninguno parecía demasiado interesante y menos después de vivir en lo que era una escuela donde enseñaban a controlar la magia.

-¿No hay nada interesante?-preguntó Riven.

-Que va, donde vivo hay de mucho más interesantes-mira a Riven y la ve con comida-¿solo sabes comer o qué?

-Ponte a vivir como yo vivo y entonces hablamos.

-Ah, claro, ahora solo vas vagando por Valoran.

-Es muy difícil vivir yendo de un lado a lado, a veces echo de menos Noxus… pero no puedo mientras siga tan corrupta.

-Qué bonito, me voy a pasear-sin mostrar interés alguno en la historia de su compañera.

-Ten cuidado si me encuentras por ahí, luego seguramente vaya al bar.

-Entiendo…-sin decir nada más se fue.

En el jardín Syndra paseaba flotando, para que caminar. El sitio no estaba nada mal, muy relajado, sobre todo ahora que era de noche y con la luna brillando sobre la academia. Según caminaba pudo ver una curiosa escena, Akali discutiendo con Zed. Tras ver como la ninja se iba frustrada Syndra empezó a caminar descalza rodeando el estanque mientras el agua mojaba de vez en cuando sus pies. Se quedó junto con Zed, quien meditaba.

-¿Y ahora que quieres tú?-preguntó el ninja.

-Veo que tienes tu manera de pasarlo bien-se queda mirando en la dirección que se fue Akali.

-Sí, siempre está con eso de "Algún día la orden acabará contigo" y es muy cansado aguantarla decir eso.

-Menuda guerra tienes montada.

-Mira quién habla-se pone de pie en frente de ella-tú solita has cabreado a Jonia entera.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

-Ninguno, más bien, te aplaudo por ello.

-Gracias-hace una pequeña reverencia bromeando y se forma una ligera sonrisa en su rostro "Cuanto tiempo sin hablar con alguien que me entienda".

-Creo que debería disculparme por lo de esta mañana, no fue muy educado por mi parte.

-No es nada, me han tratado de peor manera, una se acostumbra.

-Qué cruel…

-Los demás no lo veían de esa manera, por cierto, después de nuestro encuentro tuve una pequeña idea ¿te parecería bien que hiciéramos una pequeña alianza?

-Una alianza…-"Tenemos objetivos similares…"-supongo que estaría bien.

-Me parece bien que podamos hacer esto de buena manera… por curiosidad ¿cuántos seguidores tienes en tu templo?

-Alrededor de dos-cientos seguidores y aumentando, des de que atacamos la orden Kinkou tenemos más poder que ellos.

-Es bueno saberlo-"Aunque enfrentar dos-cientos hombres contra una nación es un suicidio".

-Bueno, ya nos veremos mañana, voy a dormir.

-Tienes razón, es algo tarde-empiezan a caminar en diferentes direcciones y Syndra se pone a flotar.

Zed momentos antes de llegar a su apartamento ve como Akali sale de él y se va. "Parece que tenía razón" piensa mientras entra.

**N/A: ¡Mira, hay un capítulo antes de el fin de semana! Creo que ya se ve quienes son los siguientes :p me sentía algo más dedicado a escribir y me ha salido (esto no quiere decir que el fin de semana no haya) hasta el siguiente! ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 2:

2º día en la academia de la guerra.

Zed se lavaba la cara en el lavabo de su habitación. Mirándose en el espejo se acaricia la cicatriz que le pasa por el ojo derecho "Escuece…". Se coloca la armadura y sale para empezar el día. Sentado frente a Shen, sus miradas chocan de vez en cuando mientras desayunan mientras el silencio y la tensión se apoderaban de la sala.

-Así que ayer vino tu novia a visitarte-el silencio que había le empezaba a poner nervioso.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando, Akali vino aquí algo estresada por tu culpa-Shen no hizo ninguna reacción.

-Eres muy aburrido Shen, deberías aprender a divertirte un poco.

-Como Ojo del Crepúsculo no puedo sentir nada emocional, no podría divertirme a menos que dejara mi cargo.

-Si es lo que crees-acaba de desayunar y recoge sus platos, va a buscar la máscara y se acerca a la salida-espero ansioso un encuentro contigo en los campos, a lo mejor consigues divertirte-empezó a reírse y se va.

Por otro lado Syndra "disfrutaba" de un desayuno mientras escuchaba a Riven vomitando, parecía imposible que se pudiera escuchar a pesar de haber una habitación en medio. Al poco Riven salió hecha un desastre de su cuarto y patosamente empezó a acercarse a la cocina.

-¿Llegaste tarde ayer?

-Un poco…-Riven se pasó la mano por la cabeza llevándose el pelo hacia atrás mientras busca comida.

-Me parece que la fruta va bien para la resaca.

-Gracias por el consejo-coge una naranja, se sentó en la mesa como pudo y empezó a pelarla.

-¿Vas a hacer eso cada noche?

-Juro que no volverá a pasar…

-Mientras no hagas los mismos ruidos de hace un rato me conformo.

-Entendido-empezó a comerse la naranja.

-Bueno, si quieres pasar bien el resto del día te recomiendo que te quedes aquí un par de horas… y date una ducha, apestas a alcohol-se levanta y se va flotando.

Según iba paseando por la academia de la guerra, Syndra buscaba algo con lo que entretenerse. No muy contenta con lo que había por la academia de la guerra lo único que hizo fue sentarse en un banco admirando el verde paisaje de su alrededor. Alguien se acercó por detrás y empezó a hablarle.

-¿Está el asiento libre?-preguntó Zed.

-Depende de para quien sea.

-¿Para tu nuevo aliado?

-Por supuesto-Zed se sienta al lado suyo-no parece que haya mucho que hacer por aquí.

-Está bastante muerto, aunque tengo algo de distracción durante el desayuno.

-Espero que sea mejor que la mía.

-¿Y quién te entretiene por las mañanas?

-Una alcohólica, Riven, espero no tener que aguantar eso todas las mañanas ¿y tú a quien sacas de quicio para entretenerte?

-A la persona menos expresiva del mundo-suspira-como si no tuviera suficiente con las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza, encima no responde a mis provocaciones.

-Oh, pobrecito, se ha quedado sin diversión-Syndra ríe ligeramente.

-Que tipo más frustrante-observa como los que están meditando les observan-parece que tenemos espectadores.

-¿En serio?-los mira de reojo y empieza a sonreír-Parece que no saben lo que es la privacidad-se levanta y se queda flotando-¿me acompañas a dar una vuelta?

-Mejor que quedarse aquí mientras nos observan-se levanta y empiezan a caminar mientras charlan.

-¿Qué es lo que hacías cada día antes de venir aquí?

-Nada en especial, entrenaba a mis seguidores, entrenaba yo, me sentaba en mi trono esperando a que pasara algo interesante…

-¿Trono? En vez de maestro de las sombras deberías haberte llamado rey.

-Es una gran silla en medio de una habitación oscura, nada del otro mundo ¿y tú a que te dedicabas?

-Leía, entrenaba con mi magia, revisaba que la isla no se fuera a caer en cualquier momento, pero siempre todo por mí misma.

-Debe de ser aburrido estar sola todo el tiempo.

-A veces echo de menos la compañía de alguien, pero en cuanto miro el suelo se me pasan las ganas de juntarme con cualquier otro ser humano.

-Ellos se lo pierden, la orden de las sombras nunca rechazaría a alguien con tu potencial.

-¿En serio no me haríais irme?

-¿Alguien que es capaz de mantener un templo en el aire? Ni en broma, tu poder está para ser utilizado, no sellado.

-Parece que por fin he encontrado a alguien que me entiende-se queda mirando a Zed de reojo y con una media sonrisa.

Al rato se fueron cada uno por su lado para comer y por la tarde no buscaron uno la compañía del otro. Zed se fue al bar por su cuenta, empezó a buscar la barra y vio a Varus sentado en la barra. Se puso a su lado y empezó a llamar al barman y pidió una botella de sake.

-Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, Varus-empezó a entablar conversación mientras esperaba al barman.

-¿Has venido aquí para comprar una botella? Demasiado para ti solo.

-No me la beberé hoy, pedazo de burro.

-Ya me imaginaba-le pega un trago a la cerveza que tiene en frente.

-¿Has encontrado algo interesante que hacer aquí?

-Por ahora solo la sala de entrenamiento, tienen buenos métodos, pero ya está ¿y tú qué te cuentas? Nunca imaginé que fueras a venir.

-Por ahora no demasiado… bueno, tengo una alianza con la soberana oscura.

-Te estás metiendo en terreno peligroso, eso de ir contra una nación...

-El supuesto equilibrio que hay ahora es totalmente inútil, desperdician toda la fuerza que tienen porque no les parece bien usarla

-Zed, sabes muy bien que Shen está dispuesto a ayudarte a volver por el camino del equilibrio.

-No necesito a ese imbécil-el barman le deja la botella en la barra-además, tú mismo pasas de todo eso del equilibrio.

-Me has pillado-levanta las manos y vuelve con su bebida-que te aproveche el sake.

-Que te aproveche la cerveza-coge la botella y se va por donde ha venido.

Syndra por su parte salió de la academia de la guerra. Empezó a vagar por el bosque de alrededor de la academia. No parecía mucho que mirar por ahí, pero justo cuando se iba a ir de vuelta a la academia encontró un lago. Se acercó a un muelle de madera que había y en cuanto llegó al borde se quitó los zapatos, se sentó y puso los pies en remojo. Mientras movía los pies observaba las ondas del agua. Le parecía relajante y el movimiento que provocaba le hacía evadirse del mundo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya había pasado la tarde y decidió marcharse de vuelta al piso.

Por la noche Zed pudo observar como su compañero se encerraba en su habitación, cogió la botella de sake y se bebió un pequeño vaso hasta arriba mientras se tocaba la cicatriz del ojo "Des de que estoy aquí arde como el infierno" pensó mientras se levantaba. Guardó la botella y salió para volver a meditar donde la noche anterior.

Syndra por su parte compartía la cena con Riven, quien ya parecía encontrarse totalmente recuperada en comparación a como se había levantado. La soberana oscura se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Riven.

-¿Vas a volver a salir esta noche?

-Pues sí, ahora que por fin me he conseguido asentar en un sitio.

-Solo intenta no repetir lo de esta mañana-dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Ya, te pido disculpas de nuevo, esta noche me controlaré más.

-Eso espero-se acerca a la puerta y se va.

Zed se llega al estanque en el que se puso a meditar la noche anterior. Al poco rato escuchó como alguien se acercaba a él además del sonido del agua del estanque. Reconoció los sonidos de la noche anterior y abriendo un ojo se quedó mirando a Syndra.

-¿Vas a coger esto como costumbre?-preguntó la maga.

-Es más tranquilo de noche ¿quieres unirte?

-No sé, la última vez que medité aprovecharon para sellarme los poderes.

-No haré eso, entre otras porque no sé.

-Hmmm… ¿de verdad no vas a hacer nada?

-Te lo prometo.

-Entonces aceptaré la invitación-se sienta en frente de él y se une a su meditación.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un rato. Se estaba tan tranquilo que ninguno de los dos quería romper el silencio. Ninguno hacia nada, Zed incluso estaba sin ningún pensamiento en la cabeza, perdido en la calma. Pero Syndra mientras meditaba se le vino de repente una pregunta a la cabeza: "¿Cómo será su cara?". Esta pregunta no le permitió concentrarse des del momento en el que surgió. Unos minutos después Syndra bostezó y se puso de pie.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, me parece que ya he meditado suficiente.

-Mañana volveré a estar aquí-se pone de pie-si quieres venir serás bien recibida.

-Me alegra oír eso-sonríe ligeramente-sabes, no supe que me encontraría al venir aquí, pero me alegro saber que tengo un amigo con el que estar.

Syndra se fue flotando mientras Zed se volvía a sentar. Intentó volver al trance de la meditación pero no era capaz, así que lo único que hizo fue mirar la luna durante un rato y finalmente volvió a su piso.

**N/A: estaba pensando en poner que campeones salen en el fanfic, pero iba a tener una lista entera de unos 15 o así que son los de Jonia... bueno, pasadlo bien y feliz Carnaval ^^**


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 3:

3r día en la academia de la guerra.

Zed notaba como su cicatriz ardía, el escozor le estaba matando y cada vez que miraba a Shen en frente suyo comiendo tranquilamente se encendía por la ira. Tenía a su enemigo en frente y actuaba como si no hubiera nadie. Necesitaba desahogarse de alguna manera y sin decir nada cogió uno de sus shurikens y lo lanzó. Su rival lo atrapó al vuelo.

-¿A qué viene esto?-sin dejar de comer.

-Solo quería poner a prueba tus reflejos-aunque en realidad estaba deseando ver como se clavaba entre los ojos-por cierto, ayer también estuvo aquí, ¿no?

-Solo me estaba ayudando con un pequeño calentamiento extra que hago por las noches-en cuanto acabó de escuchar eso Zed estalló a reir. ¿Un calentamiento nocturno? Eso solo significaba una cosa.

-¿Qué clase de entrenamiento, Shen?-el ninja iba a tener mucho de que reírse ese día, sobre todo si se encontraba con Akali-¿Has fallado en mantener tu libido a raya?-y mientras su risa no cesaba.

-Yo podría decirte lo mismo, tu compenetración con la soberana oscura también parece indicar que hay algo entre vosotros-Zed detuvo la risa en seco y empezó a mirar con odio a Shen. Syndra no era más que una simple aliada, aunque ella le considerara su amigo. Aún así no entendía porque le molestó el comentario, para él solo era algo conveniente-¿He dicho algo que no debía?-observaba como su compañero no mostraba emoción alguna, solamente levantó una ceja como si esperara una respuesta.

-Solo es una pequeña alianza contra Jonia, no es nada más que eso-Zed se levantó recogiendo todas sus cosas y se fue por la puerta. Seguía molesto por lo que dijo. ¿Si tan solo era una aliada porqué no pudo evitar sentir que Shen tenía razón? Prefería morir antes que aceptar algo así, él nunca tendría razón, pero sabía que Syndra no era una simple aliada.

Por otro lado Syndra salió de su habitación un poco sonriente, los días estaban siendo mejores de lo que esperaba. Tan pronto como se sentó a desayunar, Riven salió por la puerta, despeinada como el día anterior pero sin ir dando los tumbos de la resaca. Se preparó una taza de café en cinco minutos y se sentó frente a Syndra dando sorbos y peinándose para atrás con la mano.

-Parece que esta vez nos hemos controlado.

-Sí, aunque me duele un poco la cabeza-da un sorbo-está bien esto, el café ya está molido y toma poco tiempo que se haga.

-Sí, los estándares de vida aquí son más altos de lo que me pensaba.

-Es lo más parecido a un hogar que he tenido en largo tiempo, des de que abandoné mi puesto de alto mando… perdón, seguro que no quieres escuchar estas tonterías-se queda mirando su taza con una melancólica sonrisa.

-No me parece tan tonto… la verdad es que yo nunca he tenido un hogar, nunca me quisieron en Jonia.

-Vaya, no quería hacer que recordaras eso, perdón por no tener tacto.

-Da igual, lo tengo más que superado-se levanta recogiendo su plato-y acuérdate de cuanto bebiste ayer, no quiero que sobrepases esa cantidad.

-Nunca más-soltó una pequeña risita y Syndra se fue de la habitación.

Zed caminaba algo distraído, molesto por culpa de Shen. No le gustó que él tuviera razón, no sentía que Syndra fuera una mera aliada, su amiga más bien, como ella hacía con él. Sumido en sus pensamientos la maga se acerca por su lado sin que se diera cuenta.

-Buenos días Zed-sacando a su amigo del trance.

-Hola Syndra-oculta la sorpresa que se llevó por culpa de estar distraído.

-¿Qué tal la mañana? ¿Sigues con el problema de la impasibilidad?

-Sí… es frustrante incluso cuando no lo intenta.

-¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?

-Nada en especial, es… él mismo.

-Si te quitaras esa máscara sería más fácil saber qué te pasa por la cabeza.

-Creo que paso, no quiero que nadie sepa cómo soy, el anonimato es mi mejor arma.

-¿Ni siquiera yo? Somos aliados ¿recuerdas?-se queda mirándolo de reojo.

-Ya veremos… ¿Tú sigues con los problemas de la borracha?-intentando cambiar de tema.

-Que va, parece que sabe controlarse.

-Está bien.

-Aún no me has contestado.

-¿De qué hablas?-giró la cabeza mirando a Syndra.

-Tu cara, quiero que me la enseñes-cruzó los brazos mientras se giraba hacia él sin dejar de flotar.

-Ya te dije que ya veríamos si te la mostraba.

-Está bien…-Zed se para de golpe-¿Qué pasa ahora?-giró de nuevo adelante y pudo ver a Swain quieto delante de ellos.

-¿Qué quieres, escoria?-dijo Zed.

-Esas no son maneras de tratar a alguien que viene a pedir ayuda.

-Habla o márchate, no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

-Está bien, está bien, quería proponerte una alianza, esto también se aplica a tu amiga-a Zed le dio un tic en el ojo "Ahora todo el mundo va diciendo eso…", se escucha un ruido cerca de ellos y observa cómo Syndra se gira un momento-teniendo en cuenta vuestra situación en Jonia pensé que…

-No-dijo Zed, de manera rotunda y directa.

-Lo mismo digo-se reafirmó Syndra.

-Ya veo. ¿Puedo preguntar a qué viene la rotunda negativa?

-Verás, Swain, el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo, pero tú eres la excepción de esta regla, pero antes de que digas nada déjame adivinar, ibas a proponernos mandar en Jonia-observa cómo Swain abre los ojos ligeramente-a juzgar por tu reacción tengo razón, pero yo no iba a mandar en la región, es más, serías capaz de ejecutarnos a ambos para quedarte tú con el poder en todo Valoran-se queda esperando una respuesta.

-Esto es bastante inesperado… sé admitir una derrota, ninja, así que te dejaré a lo tuyo, pero créeme, no me quieres de enemigo-se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando.

-Lo tienes bastante calado-se sorprendió Syndra.

-Es cierto que quiero cambiar el orden de Jonia, pero ningún noxiano se podrá ganar mi confianza.

-Eres muy decidido y algo temerario también… me gusta tu manera de actuar.

-Gracias… por cierto ¿has visto qué ha provocado el ruido de antes?

-No, no había nada detrás.

-Tampoco debía ser nada importante-continúan con su paseo-oye Zed… ¿crees que tú tendrías alguna posibilidad de hacer las paces con los jonios?

-De ninguna manera haría algo así, además, ahora somos aliados, creo… que eso es más importante.

-Ah…-empieza a mirar hacia otro lado un poco sonrojada-yo tampoco lo haría-sonríe ligeramente-estoy muy contenta de tener a alguien de mi parte.

-Me has dicho eso los tres días que llevamos aquí.

-Es que en verdad lo aprecio mucho, ahora mismo no estaría aquí de no ser por ti-se piensa un segundo lo que ha dicho-quiero decir…

-Entiendo, mi situación es más o menos la misma… bueno, a lo mejor me quedaría aquí para ver si saco de quicio a Shen, pero no creo que pasara.

-Está aquí por mi…-susurra para si misma ocultándose.

-¿Has dicho algo?

-¡Nada! No he dicho nada-le sonríe y Zed no puede evitar devolverle la sonrisa a pesar de que ella no la puede ver.

En cuanto Zed se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo puso de nuevo cara seria, aunque llevara la máscara puesta. No debía ser propio de él sonreír ya que debía imponerse "Esto es una debilidad", miró de nuevo a Syndra "Y no puedo mostrar debilidad… por nadie". El resto del paseo fue lo más normal que pudo hacerla.

Por la tarde Syndra volvió al lago al que fue el día anterior por la paz que le llevaba ese lugar, ahí se olvidaba de todo lo que había, de Jonia, de la liga, de cómo vivía apartada de todo el mundo. Aunque no todo era malo, ahora se había acercado a una persona, el maestro de las sombras. Se quedó pensando un largo rato mientras miraba el cielo "Parece alguien en quien puedo confiar… aunque ni siquiera sé cómo es… ésta noche le veré la cara". Del tiempo que llevaba viviendo sola estaba muy agradecida de poder hacer una amistad, de conocer a alguien que no le tiene miedo y alguien que comparte su visión sobre el poder que esgrime en sus manos.

Zed por su parte se quedó en su apartamento, cogió la botella de sake y se sirvió una copa. Antes de empezar a beber miró la puerta de la habitación de Shen y de un trago se bebió lo que tenía en frente. Le daba vueltas a como estaba con Syndra. Parecía comprender su situación, el rechazo de la gente y el uso de un poder al que todos temen "Es… una buena chica…" se dijo a si mismo "Y puede ser de mucha ayuda". Aún con la cabeza confusa sobre lo que pensaba de Syndra se sirvió otra copa y de otro trago se la bebió. "Ya, mejor paro de beber", guardó la botella y se puso a esperar a que llegara la noche.

La maga salió de su apartamento durante la noche sin apenas hablar con su compañera. Ella iba decidida a ver por fin el rostro de su aliado. Intentó no ir muy deprisa para que no pareciera impaciente, pero cuando llegó pudo ver como Zed aún no había llegado. "Habré llegado demasiado temprano" y entonces quitándose los zapatos y caminando de un lado a otro por el borde del estanque se puso a esperar. El ninja por otro lado seguía confundido por cómo se sentía al lado de Syndra. En cuanto acabó de comer se colocó la máscara y salió decidido a averiguar que le pasaba. Por el camino se cruzó con Akali, quien iba a su apartamento, como no. Entonces en cuanto llegó al estanque se quedó parado al ver a Syndra con la luna detrás de ella. Era solamente precioso. Zed no pudo evitar quedarse sin palabras al ver la escena. La maga se giró para ver quien había detrás y en cuanto comprobó que era el ninja le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Hola, te estaba esperando.

-Sí… hola, perdón por llegar tarde-le costó un poco empezar a hablar. Se acercó a ella y se sentó-a meditar pues.

-Ya… ¿te importaría si hablamos un poco?-le propuso.

-¿Hablar? Supongo que podemos… ¿Querías algo?-Syndra se sentó en frente

-Enséñame tu cara-le dijo de manera directa.

-Ya te dije que el anonimato es mi mejor arma, no dejaría que nadie más descubriera como soy-dijo con un tono completamente serio.

-Pero soy tu aliada, soy tu amiga, debería poder ver tu cara.

-Tiene gracia, los que dijeron que eran mis amigos la última vez me rechazaron como si de basura se tratase… lo siento Syndra, pero no puedo dejar que nadie más vea como soy.

-Oh… entiendo-se queda algo desanimada con la respuesta-supongo que de verdad tienes tus motivos-se levanta ligeramente la corona que lleva y se pasa la mano por un ojo y se levanta-yo… no te voy a traicionar…-recogió sus zapatos y se fue flotando.

-Syndra…-se levantó pero ella ya estaba bastante lejos-joder…

El ninja se fue de vuelta a su apartamento, en cuanto entró en su cuarto cogió la máscara, la miró y la lanzó a un rincón del cuarto. En el lavabo se quedó mirándose al espejo mientras acariciaba la cicatriz de su ojo "Sé que no me hará lo mismo… no tendría que haberla tratado de esa manera".

Syndra lo único que hizo al volver a su cuarto fue meterse en su cama. "Tiene derecho a no hacerlo… aunque tampoco tenía que tratarme así…" y se tapó con la manta hasta sobrepasar su cabeza.

**N/A: que activo que estoy últimamente... bueno, como teníamos varios días de fiesta he pensado "¿Por qué no?" así que no os acostumbréis a actualizaciones tan seguidas, porque en breve es probable que volvamos al uno por semana, pasadlo bien de mientras^^**

**PD: cada vez que veo que hay una review nueva me siento como si estuviera a punto de ver la nota de un examen, ojo, que me gusta que escriban y os animo a hacerlo, pero los nervios por saber que pensáis siguen ahí.**


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 4:

4º día en la academia de la guerra.

El maestro de las sombras observaba el techo, con la mirada perdida, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Tratar de aquella manera a Syndra. Ni siquiera cuando dejó la orden Kinkou se sintió tan mal. Sin voluntad alguna Zed se levantó de la cama y se fue a desayunar. Lo único que hacía era mover la comida mientras la miraba, cogiendo de vez en cuando un poco, pero nada más. Shen en frente suyo se levantó.

-Parece que hoy soy el primero en irse.

-¿Qué?-salió durante un par de segundos de su depresión-Ah, ya… solo piérdete-mientras se volvía a perder en su comida y su compañero se iba del apartamento.

Syndra se levantaba deprimida, apenas habiendo podido dormir, sus pies se iban arrastrando por el suelo mientras flotaba. Se sentó y apenas comía lo que tenía en frente mientras de vez en cuando se frotaba los ojos. Riven la miró con algo de preocupación.

-¿Quieres hablar o prefieres tener tu propio espacio?

-Yo… no, no quiero hablar-se levantó-hasta luego.

-Como quieras-la maga se va por la puerta.

Zed paseaba por el jardín esperando a que Syndra hiciera como los otros días y se uniera a él para hablar mientras caminan, pero no fue así. Perdido en su paseo sin saber qué hacer, empezó a vagar sin rumbo alguno mientras pensaba que podría hacer. De repente Varus se puso a caminar a su lado. El ninja miró a su lado viendo al arquero y volvió a mirar hacia delante.

-¿Hoy no tienes acompañante?-empezó el arquero.

-Parece que no-dijo ocultando el disgusto.

-Parecía divertirse bastante contigo, creo que le gustas.

-¿En serio?-con tono sarcástico

-Mira, no sé en qué plan irás con ella, pero si hay alguien que busca tu compañía de manera sincera creo que espantar a esa persona es lo peor que puedes hacer.

-Varus, no ha pasado nada.

-¿Por nada en cuanto te ha visto Syndra se ha ido por la puerta?

-¿Ha hecho eso?-al escucharle Zed se deprimió aún más, pero no podía dejar que nadie encontrara que tenía una debilidad-Ella sabrá lo que hace-así que actuó de manera normal.

-Haz lo que quieras, ya eres mayor-el arquero se fue.

En cuanto la maga salió de su apartamento y dudó que hacer. Empezó a flotar sin rumbo alguno pensando si debía acercarse a Zed y en cuanto le vio caminando se dio la vuelta de manera instintiva y se fue por la puerta principal. "¿Por qué he hecho eso?" pero siendo ya demasiado tarde para cambiar su acción lo único que hizo fue dirigirse al lago. En vez de mirar al cielo mientras ponía los pies en remojo se quedaba mirando el agua, sintiendo como se hundían sus ganas de quedarse en la academia. Podía entender que a Zed no le hiciera gracia enseñar la cara, pero Syndra era como él, fue abandonada y no tenía planeado traicionarle, ni de cerca. Lo único que hizo fue suspirar y pensar en que haría.

En cuanto la tarde llegó Zed se aclaró un poco las ideas, necesitaba hablar con Syndra, pero no sabía que decirle, ni siquiera sabía si iba a poder hablar con ella teniendo en cuenta lo que le dijo Varus. Así que con las intenciones más claras que pudo recoger se dirigió a buscarla.

Syndra continuaba pensando en que podría hacer, solo continuaba flotando sin rumbo. En cuanto quiso darse cuenta pudo ver al maestro de las sombras justo en frente de ella, a unos diez metros, hizo el intento de darse la vuelta pero notó una mano en su hombro, se volvió a dar la vuelta para ver como Zed se colocó ahí con una sombra.

-Syndra, no hace falta que me evites.

-Yo… no te estoy evitando-mira en otra dirección.

-¿Entonces cómo explicas lo de esta mañana?

-No creo que haga falta decírtelo.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Y qué quieres decirme?-deja de flotar.

-Pues yo…-mira hacia los lados-mejor hablamos esta noche, ya sabes dónde.

-Está bien-"¿Qué querrá decirme?"

-Por cierto ¿qué son esas ojeras que tienes?

-No es nada, si no tienes más que decir, nos vemos esta noche.

-Hasta luego-ambos se fueron cada uno por su lado. "Ni siquiera sé qué le voy a decir…"

Al caer la noche Zed se encontraba de los nervios. Aún sin saber qué hacer cuando llegase al estanque en el que se juntaba con la maga. Lo que si sabía es que no podía tratarla de la misma manera que cuando se negó a enseñarle el rostro. Salió del apartamento con el corazón en un puño. En cuanto llegó no vio a nadie, así que decidió esperarla mientras acababa de pensar en que decirle a Syndra cuando llegara al punto de encuentro. "Tengo que arreglar lo que he hecho… ¿Por qué me importa tanto? Hace unos días ni siquiera me importaba… me estoy volviendo débil" pensó mientras esperaba a su compañera.

En cuanto a la maga era ella quien esta vez se perdía en el plato. Apenas comiendo mientras pensaba en que le diría el ninja. En cuanto a la guerrera que tenía de compañera, no parecían prestarse mucha atención. En cuanto Riven acabó de comer apoyó su barbilla en su mano y el codo en la mesa mirando a Syndra.

-¿Quieres hablar esta vez o va a ser como esta mañana?

-Creo que va a ser como esta mañana, no hace falta que te preocupes por mí.

-Está bien, como tú quieras-se levantó-a lo mejor esta noche tampoco llego muy bien, avisada quedas.

-Ya me las arreglaré, tampoco me importa mucho ahora mismo.

-Mira que eres rara cuando quieres, nos veremos mañana por la mañana-la guerrera se va.

-Sí, sí…-cuando estuvo un rato mirando la comida y de vez en cuando tomando un bocado, recogió el plato y se puso frente a la puerta-a ver qué querrá.

No muy decidida a saber que esperar de Zed se puso a flotar en dirección al estanque. En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo verle con los brazos cruzados, de pie, mirando en dirección al estanque, así que se empezó a acercar des de atrás y cuando estaba a apenas un par de metros de él dejó de flotar y se quedó de pie. Tras un par de segundos carraspeó y sacó a Zed de sus pensamientos. El ninja se dio la vuelta saliendo del trance y dudó un poco de cómo empezar a hablar.

-Hola Syndra…

-Buenas noches… ¿Qué… qué querías decirme?

-Pues la verdad… lo siento mucho por cómo te contesté ayer, no tendría que haber sido tan brusco.

-Da igual, entiendo que no quieras enseñarme cómo eres, los ninjas deben proteger su identidad.

-Syndra, no te he hecho venir aquí solo para pedirte disculpas.

-¿Qué?-se queda algo confusa.

-Quítate la corona.

-¿Para qué?-dijo mientras se cogía la corona como protegiendola.

-Tu corona te tapa mucho los ojos y necesito saber que los tienes totalmente cerrados.

-Ya veo, no te fías de mí.

-No, lo que pasa es…-suspiró-tú solo hazme caso-Syndra se quitó la corona dejándola en el suelo mostrando sus ojos violetas brillante y se los tapó con las manos.

-¿Así está bien?

-Sí- empezó a quitarse la máscara y la dejó en el suelo con cuidado. Después de un par de segundos de duda consiguió hablar-ya puedes destaparte los ojos.

-De acuerdo-notó que la voz de Zed ya no era tapada, se quitó las manos de los ojos y no pudo evitar abrir los suyos de manera amplia-Zed…-le puso una mano en la mejilla y este se sonrojó ligeramente-tú…-luego le pasó la mano por la cicatriz.

-Este soy yo-le coge la mano y la deja colgando junto con la suya sin soltarla.

-No tenías por qué hacerlo-se quedó mirando la cicatriz-¿te duele?

-No, esto lo tengo des de hace mucho tiempo, estoy más que acostumbrado… aunque últimamente es bastante molesta, pero no es nada que no pueda manejar.

-¿Puedo preguntar cómo te la hiciste?

-Si te soy sincero… no lo sé-Syndra se queda algo descolocada al escuchar eso-me acuerdo de que volví a la orden Kinkou para recoger la caja que contenía el resto de las enseñanzas, mi maestro me llevó hasta ella y puso una espada a mis pies mientras se disculpaba por su fracaso y me pedía que destruyera la caja-nota como la cicatriz le empieza a arder-entonces entré en un estado de ira extremo y a partir de ahí tengo un trozo en blanco, lo siguiente que recuerdo es tener la cicatriz y la cabeza de mi maestro en mi mano-se queda mirando la palma de su mano y la cierra-supuse que fui yo quien lo degolló y entonces salí para hacerme con el control del templo, aún iracundo, harto de cómo me trataban, de traidor, y decidí que cambiaria el sentido del equilibrio de Jonia… prácticamente te he contado mi historia.

-Ninguno de los dos parece haberlo tenido muy fácil en Jonia.

-Ya, pero tú no me has contado tu parte.

-Oh, eso es muy fácil-crea una esfera oscura en su mano-yo nací con un don innato para la magia, mi poder era inigualable-la esfera empieza a dar vueltas alrededor de ella-y la gente me tenía miedo, los demás niños no querían jugar conmigo, me llamaban bruja, monstruo, eran crueles conmigo y yo estaba sola, sin nadie, hasta que un día un hombre me ofreció su ayuda, me dijo que me enseñaría a utilizar mi magia y me llevó al templo, que en realidad era una escuela. No sé exactamente en qué momento ni como, pero consiguió sellar mis poderes y cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaba le dije que los liberara, pero dijo que no y lo único que pude hacer fue matarle, así todo mi poder volvió a fluir y me llevé la escuela como fortaleza mientras les declaraba la guerra a los estúpidos ancianos de Jonia.

-No entiendo cómo alguien te podría tener miedo o querer sellar tu asombroso poder, te aseguro que no tendrás que tratar con nadie así nunca más-ella le mira sonriendo.

-Oye Zed.

-¿Qué?-Syndra sin previo aviso se abrazó a él y el ninja se puso algo nervioso.

-Gracias-apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro mientras sentía como los brazos del ninja empezaban a rodearla.

-No hay de qué-"He conseguido arreglarlo" pensó mientras disfrutaban ambos del calor del otro. Poco después empezó a sentir que pesaba más hasta que se dio cuenta de que se había dormido-las ojeras sí que eran algo.

Empezó a buscar en la ropa de Syndra hasta encontrar las llaves de su apartamento, le puso la corona, se puso él su máscara y cogió a la maga en brazos para llevarla a su habitación. En cuanto llegó abrió la puerta y empezó a dudar cual de las dos sería su habitación, así que dejó a Syndra en el sofá y abrió una ambas puertas pensando que se encontraría a Riven en una. Se equivocó. No le quedó otro remedio que mirar el contenido de las habitaciones y en cuanto encontró una espada rota supo que esa no era la habitación que buscaba. Llevó a Syndra a la suya y la dejó en la cama con la corona en la mesa.

-Duerme bien-dijo Zed antes de irse a su propio apartamento.

**N/A: me gusta dejar notas de autor y me acuerdo que hace poco empecé a pensar en algo que quería poner aquí... pero no me acuerdo el qué, es tan frustrante TT, en fin, espero que os guste y el siguiente serán 0,02 céntimos la palabra... venga, la nota del autor no os la cobro xD, que rata que soy, en fin, espero que os guste y como siempre, aprecio las críticas que no van con mala fe, disfrutadlo^^ (lo de cobrar era broma, por si alguien se lo ha creído, que hay cada uno suelto por internet...)**


End file.
